How To Train Your Dragon: FanFiction Series
by The Comrade
Summary: All HTTYD Sequels combined.
1. Drago's Revenge

**_How To Train Your Dragon: Drago's Revenge_**

**Chapter 1: The Unknown**

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk and life here is amazing. After the conflict with the Bewilderbeast, we have recovered with new dragons. With my bud, Toothless being Alpha and I being Chief, We've changed our village. The people here have changed a lot. The important people that had lost their lives were buried peacefully and honored with a statue of them. Dragons have been they're for us and we've been there with them. We've never leaved them. We'll what can I say that is how Berk is defined as.

Announcer: Astrid is taking the lead and heading for the Black Sheep.

Astrid: Come on, Stormfly. We can do this. We can do this. And…

Hiccup: I Gotcha!

Astrid: What the-, Oh Hiccup.

Announcer: Hiccup has taken the Black Sheep and the lead.

Hiccup: Yee-Haw! Atta Boy, Toothless!

Hiccup slam-dunks the Black Sheep into the net.

Announcer: Hiccup has taken the game!

Crowd: *Cheers* LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: Man, that never get's old.

Astrid: Babe, you sure came out of nowhere didn't you?

Hiccup: What could be said I'm full of surprises, Milady.

Astrid and Hiccup both laugh and everything went silent by a loud dragon roar from a very far away distant.

Fishlegs: What in Thor's name was that?

Hiccup: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Fishlegs I need you to evacuate the people into their homes just in case.

Fishlegs: I'm on it.

Astrid: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Baby, I'll come back, I promise you, okay.

Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too. Be careful.

Hiccup: I will.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and buckled himself.

Hiccup: All right, Toothless, let's fly!

Fishlegs: All right, I need everybody to your homes and lock your doors and wait until the Chief gets back, Okay?

Hiccup: All right, bud, let's see where that roar was coming from.

As Hiccup and Toothless was gliding in the air to search where that mysterious dragon roars, they spotted a black fort.

Hiccup: I think we found where that roar is coming from, bud.

Hiccup and Toothless lands in a wrecked area with broken glass and stuff.

Hiccup: All right, let's see what's going on.

Hiccup takes out his telescope and looks around the place and spots a big wing.

Hiccup: What are they up to?

Unknown: Something that will be your biggest fear.

Hiccup: what the-

Hiccup turns around and the unknown Viking hits him to the ground.

Hiccup: *Painfully* Ah, my head.

Unknown Viking: I've been dreading this day.

Hiccup: Wait, I know that voice. Drago Bludvist?

Drago: *Laughs* Hello, old friend.

Hiccup quickly gets back on his feet and takes out his Inferno Sword.

Hiccup: What do you want?

Drago: I want what I had lost, your dragon's alpha title and my power.

Hiccup: Never, Toothless knows how to use his alpha name for good deeds.

Toothless: *Growls at Drago*

Hiccup: Toothless, it's all right, bud.

Drago tries to hit Hiccup, but Hiccup blocked Drago's attack with his Inferno Sword and started a sword fight.

Drago: I was a leader, a king, A GOD! And you took it from me!

Hiccup: Men like you should never be a leader!

Hiccup then knocks Drago to the ground, but then Drago sees a sharp shard of glass next to him

Drago: All the people that you love will die or bow down to me.

Hiccup: We'll see about that!

Drago stabs Hiccup in the hip with the sharp glass.

Hiccup: *Painfully* AAAGGGHHH!

Drago's men are alerted by Hiccup's yell.

Hiccup: Toothless!

Hiccup gets on Toothless's back and buckles himself.

Hiccup: Come on, bud, let's fly out of here.

Drago: I will get back what's rightfully mine, Dragon Master! You'll see!

While in the air, Hiccup noticed the glass wound on his hip.

Hiccup: Huh, so that's were the pain is coming from.

Hiccup take out the glass from his hip, but leaves it bleeding.

Hiccup: All right, Toothless, let's go and visit Astrid and Stormfly.

As they arrived back at Berk, Hiccup lands in front of Astrid's house.

Hiccup: All right, bud, you can go to Stormfly's hut.

Toothless, then walks into Stormfly's hut and silently walks up to her and gently nuzzles her.

Hiccup: *Painfully* Ah!

Hiccup looks at his wound on his hip and saw a medium size blood puddle next to his left foot.

Hiccup: Oh, wow.

Hiccup hears the door open and saw Astrid at the door

Astrid: Hiccup, you're bac-

Astrid looks at Hiccup's wound and the blood puddle.

Astrid: Hiccup, oh, my Gods, you're bleeding heavily! Come in let me clean that.

Hiccup stepped inside and lies on the sofa, while Astrid is getting towel and soap water to clean Hiccup's wound.

Astrid: Okay, let me see you wound.

Hiccup removed his hands from his wound

Astrid: Oh, my gods, that's really deep.

Astrid puts the towel in the soap water and puts it on Hiccup's wound.

Hiccup: Ow.

Astrid: Sorry, I added alcohol to the towel to stop the bleeding.

Hiccup: No, baby, it's okay.

Astrid went to her room and gets her medical kit to bandage Hiccup's wound

Astrid: Can you sit up?

Hiccup: Yeah, Thanks.

Astrid: You're welcome, babe.

Hiccup sits up so that Astrid can sit next to him.

Astrid: Babe, what happened?

Hiccup: *Sighs* Drago's back.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, Drago Bludvist? What does he want?

Hiccup: He wants what he had lost, power.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods.

Hiccup: Looks like men like him can't be reasoned with.

Astrid: We have to tell everybody.

Hiccup: No, Astrid, wait!

Astrid: Why not?

Hiccup: Just not now, okay, I will tomorrow, I promise.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid punches Hiccup.

Hiccup: Ow! Why?

Astrid: That's for not being careful.

Hiccup: I was!

Astrid: Then, why did you come back with a wound?

Hiccup: Oh, I'm sorry, baby I tri-

Astrid: Shut up and kiss me already.

Hiccup starting to kiss Astrid and started making love.

**Chapter 2: Preparing for War**

The next day, Hiccup went to the main hall and gathered all the Vikings and starts his speech,

Hiccup: Okay everybody I have an important announcement. Yesterday I've had encounter an unknown man and his army.

Vikings: *Gasped*

One Viking: Who?

Hiccup: *Sighs* Drago Bludvist.

Vikings: *Gasped*

The whole crowd went wild and Hiccup was getting nervous and had to think of something.

Hiccup: Come on think, think. What would dad do? What would dad do?

Hiccup came with the idea and was getting ready to yell violently.

Hiccup: HEY! HEY! LISTEN UP!

The whole went silent and turn to Hiccup.

Hiccup: We are Berk Vikings for Odin's sake! We never let an army take us down. Sure he might be a dangerous, chaotic madman, but if we'd taken him down once, then we sure can do it again! We are Vikings; it's an occupational hazard! I also know that men like Drago can never be reasoned with. I know that I don't say this, but it is time for war! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?

Vikings: URA! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Still never get's old. All Right, Vikings, we need brave men and dragons. It's time to prepare us for war.

Hiccup got up from his chief chair and saw Astrid approaching him.

Astrid: Babe, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're not the war type Viking.

Hiccup: I know, but my dad do the same thing and your safety is more important, my dear.

Hiccup kisses Astrid.

Hiccup: All I want is your safety.

Astrid: Okay.

The next day Hiccup gathers the men and dragons. Some went on boats and some went on dragons.

Hiccup: Snotlout, you're coming?

Snotlout: I got to start somewhere.

Hiccup: Fair enough.

Snotlout: Oh yeah, your lady wants you.

Heather: Snotlout!

Snotlout: Oh, babe I'm coming!

Hiccup turns and walks towards Astrid.

Astrid: I'm going to miss you.

Hiccup: Astrid, I'll try to come back and visit you, I promise.

Astrid: Okay.

Hiccup: Because for you, my dear, anything.

Astrid: I love you.

Hiccup: I love you, too

Snotlout: Hey, Chief, let's go we don't have all day!

Hiccup: All right, I'm coming!

Hiccup kisses Astrid and gets on Toothless.

Astrid waves at Hiccup and he waves back.

Snotlout: All right, one of our scouts said that Drago is heading towards Outcast Island.

Hiccup: Outcast Island?

Snotlout: Yeah, looks like we're going to be in a great war.

Hiccup: Agree. Hey, how are you and Heather doing.

Snotlout: Oh, we are doing fine.

Fishlegs: Same with Ruff and me.

Hiccup: CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME NEXT TIME THAT YOU ARE COMING!

Fishlegs: Whoa! Why are you yelling?

Hiccup: Because your guy's names are not on the lis-, you know what just forget it.

Fishlegs: All right.

Hiccup: *Sighs* Oh, my gods.

Snotlout: just chill, cousin.

Hiccup: You never called me that before.

Snotlout: Well, we are cousins right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: Then, there you go.

Hiccup: Whatever.

Fishlegs: so where are we going first?

Hiccup: Outcast Island. Drago is coming their first.

Back on Berk Astrid went to Hiccup's house to speak with Valka.

Astrid: *Knock*

Valka: Astrid, hey, I thought you be in battle since you are a warrior type girl.

Astrid: I know it's just…

Valka: Honey, why don't you just come in you must be hungry.

Astrid: All right.

Astrid went inside and sits on the sofa, while Valka gives Astrid soup and sits next to her.

Valka: So what's on your mind, Sweetie?

Astrid: I reason why I didn't go because…

Valka: Come on, Sweetie, you can me anything.

Astrid: *Sighs* I'm pregnant.

Valka: Honey, that's wonderful news. Congratulations! Does Hiccup know?

Astrid: I didn't tell him because I didn't know that I was pregnant before he left. I'm afraid that our baby will be born without his/her Daddy.

Valka: Astrid, I wish that I could do something about it, but that's how war is. Some people can come back and some won't. You just got to have fate in Hiccup.

Astrid: You're right.

Valka: That's my girl, now let's go have some girl time, shall we?

**Chapter 3: Outcast**

Hiccup: All right, we are getting close to Outcast. Snotlout fire a non-threat signal.

Snotlout: You got it, cuz.

Snotlout prepares to fire.

Snotlout: Fire in the Hole!

On Outcast Island

Outcast Viking: Alvin, we got a non-threat signal from unknown ships.

Alvin: Interesting. Send an entrance signal and round up to men just in case if they attack.

Outcast Viking: Yes, sir

Hiccup sees the reply signal.

Hiccup: Everybody, they are letting us enter. Do not engage.

As the ships got closer, Hiccup lands on Outcast soil and walks up to Alvin face-to-face.

Hiccup: Alvin.

Alvin: Hiccup

Alvin and Hiccup starts to hug each other like family.

Alvin: *Laugh* How are you doing there, kid.

Hiccup: *Laugh* I'm doing well.

Alvin: You've grown a lot.

Hiccup: Yeah I know.

Alvin: Anyway grab your men and make yourself at home. I want to show you this place.

Hiccup: Man, this place has changed.

Alvin: Because it all happen from you. You let us change this place. Now we are allies with the dragons, we had made a village and the people here are nice. We got a lake not far from, an all you can eat fish, some grass and trees, and a lot of iron, gold, and silver.

Hiccup: Wow.

Alvin: Also I've heard about what happen to your dad, I'm very sorry. He would really want this.

Hiccup: He really would.

Alvin: We explored the Dragon Sanctuary and we found your dad's remaining and his belongings and we can't just leave him there, so we took him and buried him here and his grave is right over there.

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs looked at Stoick's grave and walked towards it. Hiccup noticed that his graved says "Stoick Haddock", but had little need for it

Hiccup: Hello, father I just want to say that you were and always will be the best chief that I have and I love you. Mom and I are very proud of you by bringing us together. Odin is with you, forever.

Alvin: You father would be very proud.

Hiccup: I know he will.

Alvin: Now then, you must be hungry.

Hiccup: Yeah, I am.

At the cafeteria Hiccup talks to Alvin about things in Berk.

Alvin: So, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Hiccup: Yep, kind of fits me.

Alvin: Well it fits your dad, so yeah, how is it being a chief.

Hiccup: It's hard; I mean I don't see a lot of my friends though.

Alvin: Well you must have some time to yourself, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Alvin: Then, stop being alone all the time.

Hiccup: I'm not always alone.

Alvin: Anyone besides, Toothless.

Hiccup: Oh, Come on you're making it tough for me.

Alvin and Hiccup both laughed really hard.

Alvin: So why are you really here, Lad?

Hiccup: Alvin, you must prepare yourself for war.

The whole cafeteria went silent.

Alvin: Why?

Hiccup: Drago Bludv-

Alvin: Drago Bludvist is back?

Hiccup: Wait, you know him?

Alvin: When will he arrived.

Fishlegs: In a few minutes or so. One of our scouts has sighted Drago from a few miles.

Hiccup: What? He'll be here in a few minutes?

Fishlegs: Yea.

Alvin stands up and starts yelling at the Outcast Vikings.

Alvin: EVERYONE TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW!

Hiccup: Vikings get in your position!

Fishlegs: Wait, Hiccup, that's not all. Drago is bringing something big.

Hiccup: What is it?

Fishlegs gives Hiccup the telescope.

Hiccup: *Gasped* Odin, help us.

**Chapter 4: The Greatest Fight**

Drago: CHARGE!

Alvin: All right, men, let's show them what we got. CHARGE!

Hiccup: The Bewilderbeast.

Fishlegs: I think he wants another alpha challenge.

Hiccup: I think so, too. Snotlout, take 1st Dragon Battalion and flank Drago's men from the right.

Snotlout: I'm on it.

Hiccup: Um, Fishlegs, I need you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion and flank Drago's men from the left.

Fishlegs: You got it.

Hiccup: Come on, Toothless. If he wants at fight, then will give him a fight.

As Hiccup and Toothless are flying toward Drago, a sling shooter hits Hiccup and Toothless from the sky and crash into an open field.

Hiccup: AAGGHH!

Hiccup gets up and looks at toothless

Hiccup: Toothless come on, bud.

The Drago appears behind Hiccup.

Drago: You sure can take a hit. I can give you that.

Hiccup quickly turns around and looks at Drago.

Drago takes out his sword.

Drago: How about a rematch?

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and starts a sword fight.

Hiccup: You're not going to take this!

As the Bewilderbeast comes closer, Toothless encounters the Bewilderbeast and starts an alpha challenge.

Hiccup chops off Drago's prosthetic arm.

Drago: AAGH!

Hiccup: What's wrong Drago, you need a hand?

Drago: No, but looks like you need a leg.

Drago kicks Hiccups leg and pins him to the ground.

Drago: Say hello to your father for me in hell.

Hiccup close his eyes as he thought his life would end, but suddenly Tuffnut came out of nowhere and knocked Drago off of Hiccup with his club.

Tuffnut: How about I'll bloody your face with my fist if you ever touch my chief.

Hiccup starts getting up.

Hiccup: Thanks, Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: Anytime, dude.

Hiccup turned towards Toothless.

Hiccup: I got to help Toothless. Alvin, I need you to get those catapults on the Bewilderbeast.

Alvin: You got it kid. Okay, you heard him. Fire those catapults!

Catapult man: Fire in the Hole!

As the catapults were doing damage, Drago signal a retreat.

Drago: Everybody, fall back!

Drago's men: Fall back!

As Drago and his army retreated, Hiccup and Alvin's men made a big cheer.

Outcast and Berk Vikings: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUURRRRAAAAAA!

Hiccup: You smell that, Alvin. That's the smell of victory.

Alvin: Oh, yeah. It smells good. Everybody, form up at the cafeteria. It's time to celebrate.

In the cafeteria, the men started singing and dancing, while Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were sitting at a both telling funny stories and jokes.

Tuffnut: And that's how I lost my helmet.

Hiccup, Alvin, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut: *Laughing*

Hiccup: So, Alvin, are you going to help us with this war.

Alvin: I'll be honored and besides, he was attempting to invade my village so I can't just stay neutral since I'm part of it.

Snotlout: Cheers to comrades in arms.

Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout: To comrades in arms!

Hiccup: So, Tuffnut, what brought you here?

Tuffnut: To tell you guys the truth, I can't go or do anything without you guys.

Snotlout: I agree. We've grown up with each other and we've been through worse and great times and we can't just abandon all of that.

Fishlegs: Yeah, we're like family.

Hiccup: I couldn't agree more.

Alvin: I say that this is the first time I got to be in this kind of family. I've never have experience this kind before.

Hiccup: Well, welcome to the family.

Snotlout: Cheers to family.

Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout: To family.

After a long night victory celebration, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and all the other Berk Vikings went to their inn rooms, tents, and cabins and get ready get some rest.

Hiccup: All right, bud, let's get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.

Alvin: you think you can sleep in here? I mean it's really cold in here sometime.

Hiccup: I'll be all right.

Alvin: Okay.

Hiccup: Well, good night, Alvin.

Alvin: Good night, Hiccup.

Hiccup begins to close his eyes and go to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Back at the Sanctuary **

As 8 months passed by, Alvin went into Hiccup's room to speak

Alvin: Hiccup?

Hiccup started to turn to see Alvin at the door.

Hiccup: Yeah, What's going on?

Alvin: Drago's army is advancing on Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup got up and was getting dress in his battle uniform.

Hiccup: Is the men ready?

Alvin: Yeah.

Hiccup: Meet me outside. I need to get ready.

Alvin: You got it kid.

After Hiccup got ready, he went outside and gathered the men and sail to Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup: All right, Fishlegs, what's your status?

Fishlegs: Okay, the map of the island is marked in the area where Drago's bases are.

Hiccup: What's this big one right here?

Fishlegs: That's where Drago is.

Hiccup strangely looks at the area.

Hiccup: Wait, I know that area. That's where my mother was living.

Hiccup came up with an idea.

Hiccup: I got it! Fishlegs, you see this area right here? I want you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion and wait there, until I give you the signal.

Fishlegs: All right. 2nd Dragon Battalion, follow me!

Hiccup: Okay, Snotlout, you see this area right here? I want you to take 1st Dragon Battalion and wait there, until I give you the signal.

Snotlout: You got it! All right, 1st Dragon Battalion, come with me!

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you to take 1st Catapult Division and line them up here and fire when I give you the signal.

Tuffnut: You got it. Okay, 1st Catapult Division follow me!

Hiccup: All right, Alvin, now we need to attack them from the front.

Alvin: Okay, I hope this works.

Hiccup: I hope so, too.

As Hiccup gets closer to Drago's base, Hiccup is finding a place to land.

Hiccup: I need to get Drago's attention, somehow.

Hiccup then comes up with an idea.

Hiccup: Okay, bud. This maybe too risky, but we got to try.

Hiccup lands in the center of Drago's base, causing everybody to face Hiccup.

Hiccup: DRAGO! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!

Drago looks out the window of his bunker and sees Hiccup alone.

Drago: Hmm… This I got to see.

Drago comes out of his bunker, facing Hiccup.

Drago: What's wrong? Did your buddies leave you? You know it takes a lot of guts to face an army alone. I can give you that.

Hiccup looks at the mountains and sees his men in place.

Hiccup: you can say that.

Hiccup quickly takes out his horn and blows really loud into it.

Fishlegs: CHARGE!

Alvin: CHARGE!

Snotlout: CHARGE!

Tuffnut: FIRE!

In a few minutes the whole base was destroyed and lives were already lost.

Drago: Keep fighting! Take no prisoners!

As Drago escape, Hiccup comes for behind and kicks him to the ground.

Hiccup: Where do you think you're going?

Drago gets back on to his feet and take out his Sword.

Drago: Let's see how well you can fight a god like me.

Hiccup then pull out his Inferno Sword and lights it, then starts fighting Drago.

After fighting for 10 minutes, Drago sends a retreat signal.

Drago: Retreat! We'll continue this later.

Hiccup: We will.

After Drago and his men fall back, Hiccup and Alvin's men started to cheer.

Men: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAA!

Hiccup: Another victory.

Alvin: Feels good.

Hiccup: It does.

Alvin: all right men, let's group up at the cafeteria. It's time for a big celebration.

At the cafeteria, the men sang, play games, and danced.

Fishlegs: Gods, it's freezing out there. We're like near the Arctic Circle.

Hiccup: Don't worry we've got more heavy coats in the supplies wagon.

Snotlout: You know it's been 8 months since we left Berk, right?

Hiccup: Yeah, I know.

Snotlout: So, should we like got back and visit for like a week?

Fishlegs: Yeah, can we I mean I'm starting to miss my lady.

Snotlout: Yeah same here, too.

Hiccup: I don't know?

Snotlout: Hey! You said to you girl that you would visit, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: Our ladies probably think that we're all dead, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: So let's prove them that we are not dead.

Hiccup looks up at Snotlout.

Hiccup: You know what? You're right. It is our jobs to make our girls happy and we got to give them that happiness, right?

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut: RIGHT!

Hiccup: So, the first thing tomorrow, we'll return to Berk.

Snotlout: *Cheers* To Berk!

Both: To Berk!

**Chapter 6: The Greatest Homecoming**

The next day, Hiccup and his men began to get ready to head back to Berk.

Alvin walked up to Hiccup, as he was getting ready to go to Berk.

Hiccup: Hey, Alvin, are you sure you can defend Outcast and Itchy Armpit on your own?

Alvin: Of course, I can't keep you away from your lady.

Hiccup: It's going to be a week.

Alvin: I know.

Hiccup: All right.

Alvin: Take care of yourself, kid.

Hiccup: I will.

Hiccup went on Toothless and got ready to go back home.

Hiccup: Let's fly.

As the Berk Vikings are sailing off to go home, the men on boats sang songs on the way.

This song is called _**Haul on the Bowline**_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

After a long voyage and singing they reached Berk.

As the ships were docked, Gobber was waiting to welcome Hiccup.

Gobber: There's my, boy.

Hiccup: Gobber, hey.

Hiccup walks off the boat and hugs Gobber.

Gobber: How are you doing?

Hiccup: I'm doing well, you?

Gobber: I'm doing very well?

Hiccup: Hey, do mom and Astrid know that I'm here?

Gobber: No, why?

Hiccup: I want to surprise them.

Gobber: Well, let's go and surprise them.

Gobber and Hiccup went to Hiccup's house to surprise Valka.

Gobber: You ready?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Hiccup slowly enters his house and sees Valka stirring soup, and then Valka turns around and drops her stirring spoon and starts looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hi, Mom.

Valka start running towards Hiccup and hugs him.

Valka: *Crying* Oh, my baby, how are you? I missed you so much.

Hiccup: I'm doing well and I missed you too. I almost forgot what you look like, while I was gone.

Valka: *Laughs*

Hiccup gives the flowers to his mother, Valka.

Hiccup: These are for you.

Valka: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, they are beautiful.

Hiccup hugs Valka

Hiccup: I love you, mom.

Valka: I love you, too, sweetheart.

Hiccup: Hey, is Astrid around?

Valka: Yeah, she at her house.

Hiccup: All right, let's go and surprise Astrid.

The three exit Hiccup's house and walks to Astrid's house.

Hiccup: she might behind her house, harvesting apple because it's harvest season.

The gang went behind the house and sees Astrid harvesting apples from her apple tree, and then Valka show up.

Astrid: Valka, hey what are you doing here? I didn't expect your arriva-

Astrid drops her bowl of apples as she saw Hiccup show up, and then she drops her jaws.

Hiccup: Hi, honey.

Astrid: *Screams* Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, you're here!

Astrid runs and jumps in Hiccup's arms and starts crying.

Hiccup: Hi, sweetie.

Astrid: *cried* Hi, babe.

Hiccup: You smell good.

Astrid: You smell terrible.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka: *Laugh*

Valka: You must be hungry.

Hiccup: I am hungr-

Hiccup felt a poke from Astrid's stomach. Hiccup backs up a few inches, and then Astrid takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

Hiccup: It's so peaceful.

Astrid begins to smiles and kisses her boyfriend.

Hiccup: Oh, baby, I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

After getting everybody to the Great Hall, Hiccup began to start a homecoming party.

Astrid: So, how long are you going to stay for?

Hiccup: Only for a week, and then I'm going back.

Astrid: Have you run into him?

Hiccup: A couple of times, then we had a sword fights and they retreated bac-

Hiccup turned to Toothless.

Hiccup: Hey, does Stormfly know that Toothless is here?

Astrid: No, why?

Hiccup: Then, I got to see this.

Toothless walks towards Stormfly and plays with Stormfly's tail, and then she turns around and looks at Toothless and bows down to her alpha. Toothless allows Stormfly to rise up, and then Stormfly pins Toothless down and madly nozzle him because she misses him so much.

Hiccup: *Laughs* Atta boy, Toothless.

Astrid: I'm going to get another drink. Be right back.

Valka shows up and talks to Hiccup.

Valka: She's a beauty isn't she?

Hiccup: She really is the most beautiful thing that I ever seen.

Valka: When I see you two together I see your father and I.

Hiccup: I wish he were here.

Valka: He is Hiccup, in your heart. He'll never leave and as long you're here, then he'll be there

Hiccup: Thanks mom, I love you.

Valka: I love you, too, Sweetheart.

Hiccup hugs his mother.

Valka: Now, do something for her.

Hiccup: Like what?

Valka: Pick a song and dance with her.

Hiccup: I'll see what I can do.

Valka: All right.

**Chapter 7: For the Dancing and the Dreaming**

Hiccup walks up to the musicians.

Musician: What can I do for you, Chief?

Hiccup: When I give you the signal I want you to play this song (For the Dancing and the Dreaming).

Musician: You got it, boss.

Hiccup goes to the center of the dance floor and gives the signal.

Musicians: *Playing For the Dreaming and the Dancing*

Astrid turns around slowly and looks at Hiccup. Hiccup start taking out his hand to tell her to dance with him.

Valka: He's dancing to our song, Stoick

Hiccup_: __I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. __No scorching sun, __or freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart_ _and love me for eternity._

Astrid: _My dearest one, my darling dear __your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, __when I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup: _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._

Astrid: _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold._

Hiccup: _I only want you near me._

Astrid and Hiccup:  
><em>To love to kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas <em>_with ne'er a fear of drowning __and gladly ride the waves of life, __if you will marry me!_

Crowd: *Cheers*

Astrid: You are so sweet.

Hiccup: Well for you, my dear, absolutely anything.

Hiccup takes out a golden ring and kneels down. Astrid was shocked and lovestruck.

Hiccup: Astrid, I've love you with all my heart and I couldn't bear to call you my girlfriend anymore. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and give you a sweet kiss. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our future family. So, Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me so I can love you for eternity?

Astrid: OH, MY GODS! HICCUP! YES! YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!

Hiccup puts the ring on Astrid's finger and holds her.

Astrid: You're amazing.

Hiccup: You're so beautiful.

Astrid breaks the hug and punches Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup: *Chuckles, Painfully* Ow! Why?

Astrid: That's for taking so long to propose to me!

Hiccup: I'm sorry.

Astrid grabs Hiccup's collar and pulls him for a kiss.

Astrid: That's for everything else.

Hiccup: No, this is for everything.

Hiccup pulls hers in for a kiss with a lot of desire and passion. Then, he hugs her tightly.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

After days has pass, Hiccup and his men begin to saddle up and load everything go back to war tomorrow.

Valka: Why are you going out the window this late at night?

Hiccup: Oh, Mom, I'm just going to Astrid's house. You can't stop me from growing into a man.

Valka: So that's where you've been doing for the past days.

Hiccup: What I can't visit my fiancé?

Valka: Just use the door that's downstairs, Sweetie.

Hiccup: *Sigh* Fine.

Valka: Don't have too much fun.

Hiccup: Yeah, yeah, I won't.

Valka: Good night, son.

Hiccup: Good night, mom.

Hiccup went downstairs and exits the house to go to Astrid's house. After arriving at Astrid's house, Hiccup begins to sneaks into her house to surprise Astrid.

Hiccup: *Quietly* All right, where are you, Babe?

Astrid: *Quietly* Right behind you.

Hiccup: *Surprise* Oh, Gods!

Astrid: *Laugh* Gotcha, Babe.

It turns out that Astrid surprised Hiccup instead of Hiccup surprising Astrid.

Hiccup: *Breathing* Oh, my Gods.

Astrid: Oh, Shut up and kiss me.

Hiccup started to kiss Astrid as she pins down Hiccup.

Hiccup: I love you, Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid: I love you, too, Chief Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup and Astrid was alerted by a loud dragon purr.

Hiccup: Looks like Toothless and Stormfly are having the time of their lives.

After a few hours had passed, Berk was now asleep. Meanwhile at Outcast Island, Alvin and his men were getting attack by Drago's men.

Alvin's Viking warrior: We must fall back!

Alvin: No retreats! We fight until our last breathe!

Alvin walks up to his tower and sat on a chair.

Alvin's Guard: Sir?

Alvin: We've lost many men, women, and children, my friend. Gods help us.

Alvin's Guard: What do we do, sir?

Alvin: We'll fight to the death. We'll try to save as many men, women, and children.

Alvin's Guard: Yes, Sir.

Alvin walks out of the tower and went to the fight, then along came Drago.

Alvin: You've killed many men, women, and children, Drago. Now you're going to pay.

Alvin pulls out his sword, and then Drago pulls out his sword and started to fight.

Drago: You have the option to live if you choose to bow down and follow me.

Alvin: Never! I'll never bow down to you.

Drago: Then, you leave me no choice.

Drago chops off Alvin's arm and pinned him with his foot.

Drago: This is your only warning.

Alvin: Go to hell!

**Chapter 8: the Outcast Siege**

On Berk, Hiccup is getting his men and return to war.

Astrid: I wish you could stay, Hiccup.

Hiccup: I wish I could, but I got to kick some madman's little tiny ass.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: Tell you what when I come back we'll get married.

Astrid: You promise?

Hiccup: I promise because for you, my dear, absolutely anything.

Hiccup kisses Astrid.

Snotlout: Hey, Chief, hurry the heck up we got to go!

Hiccup: All right, I'm coming, and hey, look like your lady wants something, too.

Snotlout: Oh Heather, I'm coming

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Ruffnut: You're going to come back to me, right?

Fishlegs: I promise, my love.

Fishlegs kisses Ruffnut and starts to get ready to go.

Heather: Take care, my love.

Snotlout: I will, babe.

Gobber: Well come on, lad. We don't have all day.

Hiccup: Gobber, you're coming?

Gobber: That's right, Chief. Now, let's go already.

Hiccup: All right, all right.

As the men get on the ships to Outcast, they turned and waved to their love ones. As they got farther from Berk Hiccup decides to sing a song.

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

When they got closer to Outcast, the song stops when they see a massive cloud of fog.

Hiccup: *Sniff* do you smell that?

Snotlout: What, Tuffnut's socks?

Tuffnut: That's very fricken funny, you egghead.

Hiccup: No seriously, guys.

Gobber: That's smells like smoke!

Hiccup: Oh, No! Alvin!

Hiccup rush to Outcast soil.

Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What happened here?

Hiccup heard a grunt from Alvin.

Alvin: *Weakly* Somebody Help!

Hiccup: Alvin! What happened?

Alvin: D-Drago Bludvist killed us all.

Hiccup: Alvin you're going to find. I promise.

Alvin: Hiccup; promise me that you would protect your people.

Alvin closed his eyes and started breathing slowly.

Hiccup: Alvin! No, Alvin, please stay with me. All right, stay wit-

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Alvin had passed away.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, my friend.

Gobber: It's sad to see the death of many innocent men, women, and children.

Fishlegs: Those innocents didn't deserve this.

Hiccup: He'll pay for what he'd done.

Hiccup noticed a deceased child who has a necklace of a golden star. Hiccup walks over to the child and closes the child's hand to so that the child can hold his necklace.

Hiccup: I'm sorry this happened to you, child. Let Odin guide you.

Gobber: That child had so much to live for.

Snotlout: *Sobs*

Fishlegs went and comfort Snotlout.

Tuffnut: What do we do now?

Hiccup: We must mourn them all.

After the funeral, Hiccup noticed a note by Drago:

_Your loved ones will die or bow down to me_

_-Drago Bludvist_

Hiccup started to crumble up the note out of rage.

Hiccup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Toothless started to walk up to comfort Hiccup.

Hiccup: I'm all right, bud. I'm just really angry and sad.

Gobber: Where will he head to now?

Then Hiccup notices what that note was for.

Hiccup: Oh, my Gods! He's headed towards Berk!

Snotlout: How do you know?

Hiccup: Because he left a note!

Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs started reading the note.

Gobber: We must get back to Berk as soon as possible!

Hiccup: Let's fly!

**Chapter 9: The Battle to End it All**

At Berk everything was going as usual, then Drago and his army started destroying Berk.

Drago: People of Berk, you are useless and helpless. I, Drago Bludvist, demand you to bow down or you will have death upon you.

Drago send his dragons to burn every building and kill all who revolts. Many children were being separated from their families. Men were forced into hard labor, women were forced to served Drago and his men, and some of the children were thrown to Drago's dragons as food. But not all of the people were found. Some were hiding under their homes. Some went as far away from Berk, but eventually were killed. Heather and Ruffnut were sent to dragon cage in the Dragon Academy. Valka and Astrid were forced to serve Drago out of threat.

As Hiccup and his men get closer to Berk, they all gasped.

Hiccup: They've already got there.

Gobber: Oh, my Gods. Look what they've done to Berk.

Snotlout: This is horrible.

Tuffnut: I couldn't imagine enough how many people are suffering.

Fishlegs: What's the plan?

Hiccup: We must stop Drago and free Berk from his tyranny. I need to get his attention. Fishlegs, I need you to take 1st Dragon Battalion to the west and don't attack until I give you the signal.

Fishlegs: Yes, sir.

Hiccup: Snotlout, I need you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion to the east and don't attack until I give you the signal.

Snotlout: You got it, Chief.

Hiccup: Gobber, I need you to take 1st Viking Division to the north edge of Berk and wait until I give you the signal.

Gobber: I'm on it.

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you to take 2nd Viking Division to the south edge of Berk and wait until I give you the signal.

Tuffnut: Roger that.

Hiccup land on Berk soil and starts going in stealth.

Hiccup: All right, bud, I need you to find the dragons and round them up to the Dragon Academy.

Hiccup begins to make his way to Drago in the center of the village.

Hiccup: Hey, Drago!

Valka and Astrid: *Gasp* Hiccup!

Drago: Don't even know when to quit don't you?

Hiccup: You've killed those innocents people and for what?

Drago: Because they chose death!

Hiccup: Because you were so selfish!

Drago: STOP!

Hiccup: BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU"RE A GOD, BUT YOUR JUST AN IGNORANT LOWLIFE SON OF A BITCH!

Drago: ENOUGH!

Hiccup blows his horn.

Gobber: CHARGE!

Snotlout: CHARGE!

Fishlegs: ATTACK!

Tuffnut: ATTACK!

All hell had break loose at the Battle of Berk. Many men were getting killed, but they know that they have to be strong.

Hiccup: There is nothing you can do now, Drago.

Drago: Or is it?

Drago begins to signal his men to bring out his Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup: Oh, no. Not again.

Drago signals his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup, but then Toothless came rushing to shield Hiccup. Valka, Astrid, Ruffnut, Gobber, and the gang started to think that Hiccup and Toothless had ended, by being frozen in a big chunk of ice. There is nothing to do now.

Drago: *Laugh* Your Chief is dead. Bow down to me as you new Chie-

Suddenly a bright light in the ice had occurred.

Drago: Not again.

The light got bigger and bigger until it explodes.

Drago: You are sure really hard to kill.

Toothless begins to make a loud godlike roar that would deafen everybody miles away and then accepted the challenger's fight for the alpha title.

Hiccup: All right, Drago, it's just you and me now.

Drago begins to take out his sword and Hiccup took out his Inferno Sword and lights it.

Hiccup: Men like you should be put down!

Drago pinned down hiccup stab Drago in the shoulder with his small pocketknife, then Hiccup to the ground with his sword at his throat.

Drago: Now, Son of Stoick, you will die *Laughs*.

Drago's laugh stopped when he saw Toothless killed his Bewilderbeast.

Drago: NOOOOOOO!

Hiccup quickly gets his Inferno Sword and wounded Drago and pinned him to the ground

Hiccup: Now get it! This is what it's supposed to be. Let's this massacres end now!

Drago: Go to Hell!

After those three words, Hiccup put an end to Drago's life.

Hiccup: *Breathing*

Toothless ran towards Hiccup to comfort him

Hiccup: I can't believe that I took his life. It was probably for the best

Hiccup then got up and started to find a way out of the large black smoke.

Hiccup: *Cough* I'm okay, bud. Let's just get out of here.

Toothless began to rush out of the smoke.

**Chapter 10: Hail to the Chief**

Villagers begin to gather at the big smoke clouds to see if Hiccup would make it out alive, but it took him so long that everybody lost fate.

The whole gang went to comfort poor Astrid and Valka

Fishlegs: I'm so sorry for your loss.

Tuffnut: He had died for us to be safe.

Snotlout: He was a great Chie-

Suddenly a loud roar from Toothless alerted the people.

Hiccup: Hey! I'm okay!

Hiccup show up out of the big smoke.

Astrid and Valka: Hiccup!

The two ran a hugged Hiccup.

Hiccup: Wow, I'm good at cheating Death.

Astrid and Valka: *Laughed*

Then the entire dragons gathered up and bow down to Toothless.

Toothless: *Roar*

Dragons: *Roar*

Hiccup: Bud, you are amazing.

Toothless then start licking Hiccup.

Hiccup: Toothless, come on. That doesn't wash out.

Snotlout: I'm home, Heather.

Heather then lands in Snotlout's arms kissing him repeatedly

Snotlout: Okay, easy, babe.

Fishlegs: Come here, my love.

Ruffnut runs and hugs Fishlegs.

Hiccup walk towards his mother

Valka: Your father would be very proud of you.

Hiccup: Thanks, Mom.

Hiccup walks towards Astrid.

Hiccup: I'm home, Honey.

Astrid punches Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup: Why?

Astrid: That's for scaring me.

Hiccup puts his head down for scaring Astrid.

Astrid: Hey, put your head up.

Hiccup puts his head up, and then Astrid pushed Hiccup's suite modification button.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: Ha, Ha, Ha, that still gets you. All right I'll jus-

Astrid: Just kiss me already.

Hiccup then kisses Astrid, but then Astrid water broke and stares at Hiccup and start to panic

Hiccup: Astrid, it's going to be all right, okay. Just breath.

Fishlegs: We need a healer!

Healer: I'm right here! Okay, Astrid I need you to come with me, okay?

Astrid: Okay.

At the healer's hut, Hiccup was outside pasting right and left, but then the door opens up and the healer walk toward Hiccup.

Healer: Would you like to see your son, Chief?

Hiccup: Yes.

Hiccup walks into the hut and sat next to his family.

Hiccup: Hey, baby.

Astrid: Hey, would you like to hold your son, Hiccup IV.

Hiccup: I would love to.

Astrid handed him their son. Hiccup looks at his son.

Hiccup: Hey, Hiccup, welcome to Earth.

Hiccup kisses his son forehand and takes him outside to show him to the Village

Hiccup: Everybody, your future chief!

Village: *Cheers* LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE!

Astrid got up and kisses Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk. Everything here is peaceful. We may have been through worse in this village, we may have lost many people, but we would do anything to fight back against those who opposes. It can be hard to be far away from your loved ones, but you would do anything to grant them their safety. We have our spirit, our love, our honor, our bravery, but most importantly, OUR DRAGONS!

The End


	2. Deranged Assault

_**How To Train Your Dragon: Deranged Assault**_

**Chapter 1: The Message**

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk; it's been quite the battlefield for the past years. It's temperature drops down really quickly and most people would freeze to death. Some people would leave because of it's action here from the past wars and attacks, but everyday we get new Vikings. We now have a Viking emergency group, more high-leveled healers, and an upgraded dragon arena. We get new sports like Stoneball, Axe Throwing, Dragon Stunts, and Dragon-Viking Wrestling. A game where a dragon can wrestle another dragon or his master and it has been the most popular game of all.

Gobber: Say, Hiccup, Why aren't you in this type of wrestling?

Hiccup: Well, Gobber, Toothless is the most vicious dragon of all dragons and, if he can take down a Red Death, a Whispering Death, a Screaming Death, and a Bewilderbeast. Then, he can take down me with one slam and take down other dragons.

Gobber: Oh look, Stormfly has pinned Hookfang and 1, 2, 3. Stormfly has won the game!

Astrid: Good girl, Stormfly.

Announcer: Here is your winner, Stormfly!

Crowd: *Cheers* STORMFLY! STORMFLY! STORMFLY! STORMFLY!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, our new match will be Meatlug vs. Hookfa-

The announcer fallen to the floor and had a seizure. Hiccup ran to the fallen announcer and saw a poison dart on his neck, and then he checked his pulse. The crowd went into shock. Gobber and the gang went to help Hiccup.

Astrid: Is he having a stroke?

Hiccup: No.

Hiccup takes out the poison dart from the announcer's neck and showed it to Astrid.

Hiccup: He's been poisoned.

The gang gasped and looked at the dart.

Astrid took the dart and observed it.

Hiccup: Babe, do you know what kind of dart is that?

Astrid: It's a short ranged combat dart. They use it to kill big dragons during the Dragon-Viking War. If someone wants to make a good shoot will have to be sitting in front row.

Hiccup: Can it kill a Viking?

Astrid: No, dragon and human blood are different. He has enterer the second stage of dizziness, then he'll enter the third stage of coma, and last he'll wake up.

Hiccup stands up to his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

Hiccup: Thank Gods, you know weapons better than me.

Astrid: You must feel lucky.

Hiccup: I sure do. Now that dart had to came straight from the left, when the announcer was standing up.

Hiccup and the gang looked to the left and Hiccup sees a unfamiliar Viking sitting in front row.

Hiccup: HEY! YOU!

The unknown Viking stands up and ran out of the arena. Hiccup ran after him.

Hiccup: STOP! NOW!

Out of nowhere, Toothless grabs and throws him on his back.

Hiccup: Thank you, bud. I'm glad to see you here.

Toothless purrs as in agreement.

Hiccup: Now, let's find that son of a bitch.

As Hiccup and Toothless glides in the air, they found the unknown Viking. They got closer and grabbed him by his arms.

Unknown: AAAGGGHHHH! Please don't drop me!

Hiccup: I'm not going to drop you, idiot! You're wanted for questioning!

Hiccup turns around and heads for the Dungeon. When, Hiccup arrived at the Dungeon, He takes the unknown Viking to the Interrogation Room.

Hiccup: All right, bud we're going to have to wait for the others to arrive.

While Hiccup and Toothless are waiting, the others have arrived.

Gobber: Hey, lad.

Hiccup: Hey.

Fishlegs: Has he been talking?

Hiccup: No, he won't tell us anything.

Snotlout: We can do good Viking/ bad Viking.

Hiccup looks at Snotlout confused.

Hiccup: What?

Snotlout: You know, it's when someone is not talking two Vikings would do good Viking/ bad Viking. One Viking would act vicious at the suspect and the other would act nice to the suspect.

Hiccup: Why act nice to the suspect when you can have both Vikings be the bad Vikings?

Snotlout: Because that's… Wait, bad Viking/ bad Viking all right. Come on, Tuffnut, time for bad Viking/ bad Viking.

Tuffnut: Awesome.

Hiccup: Wait, I was being sarcast-

The gang watch Snotlout and Tuffnut do the routine. Snotlout walks over to the suspect and slams his fist on the table.

Snotlout: *Angrily* All right, you ignorant bastard, did you shoot the announcer with this dart?

Unknown Viking: You have no proof.

Snotlout whispers in Tuffnut's ear, then Tuffnut locks the door.

Hiccup: Wait, what are you doing?

Snotlout starts punching the suspect.

Snotlout: Tell us!

The suspect starts spitting in Snotlout's face, which earned him another punch, and then Snotlout takes the suspect and slams him on the table

Snotlout: All right, fine. Tuffnut, get the buckets of water.

Hiccup: *Confusedly* Wait where the hell did he get the water buckets at?

Snotlout takes a water bucket.

Snotlout: This is your last chance!

Suspect: Kiss my ass!

Snotlout: All right, you asked for it.

Snotlout takes a rag over the suspect's face and pours the water slowly on the suspect's face.

Hiccup: For the love of Thor, Snotlout, you're going to kill him.

Snotlout: Relax, I'm not going to kill him, Hiccup. Calm down.

Suspect: *Gargling*

Snotlout stops the waterboard.

Snotlout: Now, are you going to tell us?

Suspect: Never!

Snotlout continues the waterboard.

Tuffnut: This is fun.

Snotlout: I know.

Suspect: *Gargling* Okay, okay I'll tell you!

Snotlout stops and takes the rag off the suspects face.

Snotlout: Tell us!

Suspect: Yes, I did it!

Tuffnut: Why?

Suspect: I was sent to deliver a message.

Snotlout: Sent by whom?

Suspect: I don't know.

Snotlout takes the rag and cover the suspect's face, then waterboards him.

Hiccup: For Odin's sake, Snotlout!

Snotlout: I know what I'm doing, cousin.

Suspect: *Gargling* Okay, okay!

Snotlout stops and takes off the rag.

Suspect: Dagur.

Hiccup: The Deranged.

Snotlout: Now, was that hard to say?

Snotlout approaches Hiccup.

Snotlout: See, everything is going to be all right, Hiccup.

Hiccup: For now.

Fishlegs: what do we do with him?

Hiccup: Take him back to his cell.

Hiccup walks outside to Toothless and goes on a noon flight. While flying in the air Hiccup was still thinking about Dagur.

Hiccup: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Toothless looks at Hiccup with a worried look.

Hiccup: No, bud, I'm all right. I'm just angry a little. That's all.

Hiccup pets Toothless's back, while lying down.

Hiccup: Come on, bud, let's go home.

Hiccup turns around and head home.

Hiccup: First Drago, now Dagur. There's so much evil in the world.

After a 10 minutes of flight back home. Hiccup steps inside his house and slams the door.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Crying*

Hiccup walks into his son's room and picks him up.

Hiccup: Oh, no, Hiccup. I'm sorry, Daddy is just a little mad today.

Hiccup walks to the kitchen and looks for his manmade baby bottle that he invented at the shop and fills it up with fresh warm milk and feeds his son.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Gulping*

After Baby Hiccup was finish drinking his milk, Hiccup puts down the bottle and gently pats his son back to help him burp.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Burps*

Hiccup and Baby Hiccup IV: *Laughs*

Hiccup: All right, Hiccup, go play with Toothless, while Daddy cleans the dishes.

As Hiccup cleans the dishes and Toothless and Hiccup IV are playing piggyback ride, Astrid walk in the house and sits on the sofa, then Hiccup who just got done with the dishes came to the sofa and sits next to her.

Hiccup: Baby, I'm sorry for leaving. It's just now Dagur is back and I don't wan-

Astrid gets up to sit on Hiccup's lap and kisses his forehead.

Astrid: Honey, you need to relax and forget this and come back to it another time.

Hiccup puts his head down.

Astrid: Hey, look at me.

Hiccup puts his head up and looks at Astrid.

Astrid: There will be a time that you need to start think about the good thing like starting right now.

Hiccup: Okay.

Astrid: I love you, Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup: I love you too, Astrid Haddock.

**Chapter 2: Attack from the Terror**

The next morning Hiccup went to the main hall where every one is having a Dragon-Viking Independence Day party to celebrate the freedom from the tyranny of the Red Death dragon. Vikings danced and sang and the dragons play with each other.

Musicians: _The Norns their blazing arrows cast  
>Lash the future, cull the past,<br>bring brave Einherjar to their doom  
>And send companions to ease Hel's gloom.<em>

T_he spinners' tales are ever told_  
><em>in warriors' dare to breach the hold,<em>  
><em>Testing sword and shriven spear<em>  
><em>against the thing all mortals fear.<em>

_Kingdoms rise and fall and clash_  
><em>by warriors' steel and maidens' sash,<em>  
><em>yet behind all an ageless hand<em>  
><em>does work the loom and guide the land.<em>

_King or thrall, it matters not,_  
><em>No strand is loose, and none forgot.<em>  
><em>By luck or worth its fate's decree<em>  
><em>how bright you shine on the tapestry<em>

Gobber: Hiccup, my boy!

Hiccup: Gobber, hey.

Gobber: Where's your lady?

Hiccup: She didn't want to come because our son can't be alone and she didn't feel like it.

Gobber: Have you ever think about getting a babysitter?

Hiccup: We don't need one. We've got Toothless and Stormfly to do that.

Gobber: Dragons. Babysitting.

Gobber laughs really hard.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, was I being funny because I wasn't.

Gobber: Can they really be good babysitters?

Hiccup: Astrid and I trained them to use the bottle, to stop the baby from crying, to entertain, to clean the baby without licking, and to change him.

Gobber: Change?

Hiccup: the whole change thing took some time.

Gobber starts laughing. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Hiccup: Ha, ha, ha, very funny.

Gobber: Oh, come on, lad. I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on let's get some of that Björr.

Hiccup: I don't drink, Gobber.

Gobber: Come on, a cup won't hurt anybo-

An explosion had occurred on the side of the Great Hall and then a big black cloud of smoke had covered it. Everybody in the Great Hall was unconscious, dead, or injured. Hiccup opened his eyes and the deaf of his ears started to fade away slowly as he hears the cry got louder.

Hiccup: Gobber! Gobber! Where are you! Are you Okay!

Hiccup scans the room trying to look for Gobber.

Gobber: *Grunt*

Hiccup looked at Gobber and helped him up

Gobber: I'm okay, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Gobber, let's get as many people out of here, okay?

Gobber: All right.

Hiccup and Gobber were carrying people out of the main hall one at a time.

Gobber: That's everybody.

Hiccup: All right we need to get the emergency group over here, now.

Hiccup went to the bell and rang it to signal an emergency. Many members of the group rushed and carried injured Vikings to the emergency tents.

Astrid: *Sob, worried* HICCUP!

Hiccup rushed to his wife who he thought she was about to cry and hugged her tightly.

Hiccup: Astrid, it's okay, I'm here with you.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, what happened?

Hiccup: I don't kno-

Hiccup looks at an unknown stranger who was all in black running away from the scene.

Hiccup: Astrid, I'll be right back.

Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek and chased the unknown stranger through Raven's point and tackles him.

Hiccup: Who are you and why did you do it?

The unknown stranger had a small glass of eel poison and he bit the glass to break it and the poison splattered on the cuts inside his mouth.

Unknown Stranger: Hail Dagur! Hail Dagur! Hail Dagur! Hail Dag-

The poison started to kick in and white foam came out of his mouth. Hiccup took his hands to close the stranger's eyes, and then got up and went back to Berk.

Hiccup: Gods, Dagur is insane.

As Hiccup got back to Berk, the main hail was in ruins.

Hiccup: What should I do? If I stay neutral, then I get more attacks like this everyday and if I go to war them I might not come back home to my family. I got to ask Gobber about this.

Hiccup walk to the shop to speak with Gobber.

Gobber: Hiccup, are you okay?

Hiccup: Yeah, I'm fine. I need to ask you something.

Gobber: All right, lad. Spit it out.

Hiccup: What should I do?

Gobber: What do you mean?

Hiccup: If I remain neutral, then something bad happens and if I go to war, then I might not see my family again. What should I do?

Gobber: You know I had seen this with your father before. I told him to decide what's best.

Hiccup: In that case, you know what I have to do.

Gobber: I think I know what it is.

**Chapter 3: With Pride and Power**

Hiccup gathered the whole village to start a speech.

Hiccup: People of Berk, I know we had some major attacks for the past 3 days. I think it's time we should something about it. Dagur the Deranged had send us a message. He thinks we're weak, helpless, and afraid, but…

Hiccup thinks about the further consequences and gets worried, but he has to be strong about this.

Hiccup: WE ARE NOT AFRAID! WE ARE NOT WEAK! WE ARE NOT HELPLESS! We are Vikings! We are strong! We have pride! And we have the ability to fight back! Dagur send us a message! Now! We send him a message! FOR BERK!

Crowd: FOR BERK! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: Now! Let's fight back!

Vikings: UUUUUUURRRRRAAAAA!

Everyone who was willing to fight ran to the ships. Hiccup got up from his chair and walk towards his family.

Valka: Promise me you'll try to be safe.

Hiccup: I promise. I love you.

Valka: I love you, too.

Hiccup went towards Astrid.

Hiccup: I'm sorry it has to be like this.

Astrid: Baby, you did what you chose to do. I'm not mad. Just promise me you'll try to come back to me.

Hiccup: I promise, for you, my dear, anything.

Astrid: I love you.

Hiccup: I love you, too.

Snotlout: Hey! We got to go!

Hiccup: I'm coming!

Hiccup gives Astrid a long kiss and kissed his son on the forehead, and then he jumped on Toothless's back and set himself in.

Hiccup: All right, bud. Let's fly.

Hiccup and Toothless took off in the air and regrouped with Fishlegs, Gobber, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

Gobber: Okay, lads. Where are we heading?

Hiccup: For the past 9 days, Dagur expand his army from Ravage Island to Outcast Island, Dragon Island, and Itchy Armpit Island.

Fishlegs: So where are going first?

Hiccup: The nearest island is Dragon Island. So we'll head there. Fishlegs, I need you to take scouts with you and give me all the info on Dragon Island.

Fishlegs: You got it. All right, scouts, follow me!

The men sailed through the cold, the wind, and the rogue waves, but they still haven't given up. The voyage took 4 hours and they had no casualties. Fishlegs arrived with Hiccup and his men.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, What's the status?

Fishlegs: All right, the guy in charge of this base is General Bork. One of Dagur's most trusted generals. His base is filled with men from all sides. The wall is made up of stone and the doors are also made up of stones. Even dragon blast can't breach the door.

Hiccup: So we need to hit the doors with a rammer.

Fishlegs: Yes.

Hiccup: All right, we are getting close. Here's the plan. 1st, 3rd, and 9th Viking Division will attack from the north. 4th, 2nd, and 7th will attack from the south. 11th, 6th, and 5th will attack from the east. 8th, 10th, and 12th will attack from the west. All 4 Dragon Battalions will support all the Divisions. General Bork will be centered.

As the battalions and the division are in place, Hiccup blows a horn to signal the attack.

Hiccup: ATTACK!

Vikings: UURRRRRAAAAA!

Every frontline around the island was getting attack. General Bork was in his office looking at the battle. General Bork walked out of his office angrily.

Bork: No retreats! Fight back!

Hiccup spotted Bork.

Hiccup: There you are.

Hiccup's men breached the fort from both side of the frontline. Decreasing the amount of General Bork's men. Hiccup lands in the middle of the fort and confronted Bork.

Hiccup: Bork!

Bork turns around facing Hiccup.

Bork: Ha, so this is the Chief of Berk, the son of Stoick the Vast, the Pride of Berk.

Hiccup: Correct.

Bork takes out his duel swords.

Bork: If it's a fight you want, then by all means.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and fights.

Gobber: All right Grumpy; let's see how well you can use that spike ball of yours.

Grumpy's spike tail killed 4 enemies and wounded 9.

Gobber: That is what I like to call a "Strike".

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting frustrated for blocking two swords, and then he chops off Bork's left arm.

Bork: *Painfully* AAAGGHHHHH!

Hiccup: Surrender and I'll spare you.

Bork: *Painfully* Go to Hell.

Hiccup takes General Bork's life and kneels on one leg and takes his hand to close Bork's eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Hiccup stands up and walks away.

Vikings: URA!

Fishlegs: Victory to Berk!

Gobber: We did well, Hiccup.

Hiccup: Yes we did. Now we must mourn them all.

Gobber: Even the ones that stand for Dagur?

Hiccup: Yeah. They also fought bravely.

Gobber: Yeah, I suppose.

Mourning all of the dead took a couple of days and also more supplies of weapons, crossbow, daggers, food and fresh water.

Hiccup: Okay, so in 30 minutes we are head towards Outcast Island. The Chief of Outcast was killed and overthrown by General Rogen. Now the people of Outcast are in tyranny and we need to free them.

Hiccup took out a map of Outcast Island.

Snotlout: what are these marked in red?

Hiccup: That's their semi-auto catapult.

Fishlegs: For the love of Odin, they are set everywhere. If we attack, then our men will get slaughtered.

Hiccup: I know. That's why I'll sneak in there and sabotage them.

Snotlout: There are like 10 of them. Can you get to them all on your own?

Hiccup: Yeah, probably.

Snotlout: What will I do?

Hiccup: Inside Rogen's office are documents for Dagur and I need you to go in disguise as General Bork and take those documents. Rogen is suspecting a meeting with General Bork. So you're going to dress as him.

Snotlout: Wouldn't he know what Bork look like?

Hiccup: Thank Odin that they don't know each other.

Hiccup grabs General Bork's uniform and gives it to Snotlout.

Hiccup: I need you to change in to these clothes.

Snotlout went to the other room and changed into Bork's uniform, then walks out a showed Hiccup.

Snotlout: How do I look?

Gobber: Like one of the bad guys.

Hiccup: Agree.

Then Tuffnut walked in the group up with the gang.

Tuffnut: Hey guys I just want you to know that we're ready to go to Outcas-

Tuffnut turns to Snotlout who is in Bork's uniform.

Tuffnut: General Bork!

Hiccup: No, Tuffnut, Wait, That's not Gen-

Tuffnut tackles Snotlout and hits him in the head repeatedly with a teacup that he grabbed from the table.

Snotlout: Ow! Ow! Ow! Tuffnut it's me!

Tuffnut: You know my name! Stalker!

Hiccup: Oh, you, Idiot.

Snotlout: No, stupid, it's me! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Hiccup: Tuffnut!

Tuffnut: What!

Hiccup: That's Snotlout dressed as General Bork, you dumbass!

Tuffnut: Oh.

After Tuffnut's stupidity, he gets up and helps Snotlout to get back on his feet.

Tuffnut: Sorry, Snotlout.

Snotlout: *Painfully* Oh, it's all right. Oh, my head! Oh, I'm going to hurt you! Oh, I'm going crush you! Oh, I'm going to kill you! Oh, I'm going to destroy you!

Gobber: Well, which one are you going to do, Snotlout?

Hiccup takes a needle that was dipped in Willow and Myrtle tree sap and sticks it in Snotlout's shoulder.

Snotlout: Ow!

Hiccup: How do you feel, Snotlout?

Snotlout: I feel… better. What was that?

Hiccup: That was medicine to get rid of pain. I took a needle, dipped it in Willow and Myrtle tree sap, and stick it in you. I called it "pain killer".

Snotlout: Good invention.

Hiccup: I know. All right where was I? Oh, yeah, here are General Bork's identity papers.

Snotlout: Why do I need this?

Hiccup: They are checking identities so, that there will be no imposters.

Snotlout: But can they forge a fake identity.

Hiccup: Yeah, but the identity has to be on carbolic paper.

Snotlout: That's smart.

Hiccup: All right, Fishlegs, Gobber I need you also in disguise as Rogen's men and here is their identities. You are going to free all the men, women, and children. Fishlegs I want you to take the women and children on a boat and take them here on Dragon Island and aid them with food and water.

Fishlegs: But how can I get them off Outcast? They need proof that I need to get them off the island.

Hiccup: I used a last piece of blank carbolic paper on Bork's table and made a letter with Bork's forge initials. It will say that he ordered you to get them off the island.

Fishlegs: All right.

Hiccup: Gobber, I need you to take the men to the armory and arm themselves to start a resistance.

Gobber: What if they don't want to fight?

Hiccup: Then, they'll follow Fishlegs to safety.

Tuffnut: What will I do?

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you with the men so you can tell them to attack when I give you the signal to attack.

Tuffnut: All right.

Hiccup: All right. LET'S ROLL!

**Chapter 3: The Man with the Plan**

Hiccup and the others started to get on ships and head to Outcast Island. The Vikings sang just to give them some time.

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

By the time they stop singing they arrived at Outcast.

Hiccup: We're here. All right, boys, you got you role. Let's move out.

Gobber: All right, Fishlegs and Snotlout, Get your papers ready.

Fishlegs: All set.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and Gobber went up the hill and walked towards the checkpoint.

Snotlout: Gentlemen.

Guard: General Bork, do you have your papers, sir?

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber showed them their papers to the guard.

Guard: General Bork, sir, you are suspected by General Rogen, you may enter.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber slowly fast walked towards the fort to get way from the guard as possible.

Fishlegs: I was getting nervous.

Gobber: Don't get excited, yet we have to get inside the fort.

The boy walked up to the entrance of the fort and knocked on the door.

Guard: Identify yourself

Snotlout: General Bork, Runty, and Bardot.

Guard: Papers?

The boys showed the fort guard their papers.

Guard: All right, you may enter, sir.

The boys walked in the fort and into a party.

Gobber: All right, we're in, now we have our mission. Spread out.

Snotlout: All right, now I need to fin-

Rogen: You must be General Bork?

Snotlout: That's correct and you must be General Rogen?

Rogen: Please, come in to my office.

Snotlout: As you wish.

Gobber: All right, Fishlegs, this way.

Gobber and Fishlegs were walking down the stairs to the dungeon. After they enter the dungeon, Gobber walked towards the guard.

Gobber: We were order to take these prisoners out of here under the command of General Bork.

Gobber hands the letter to the guard.

Guard: as you were.

The guard left the dungeon leaving Fishlegs and Gobber on their mission.

Fishlegs: Gobber, coast is clear.

Gobber: All right, everybody, I want you to stay quiet. We are getting you out of here.

Woman: who are you?

Fishlegs: We are Berk Vikings and we are here to rescue you.

Woman: Oh, bless you. Bless you.

Fishlegs: No, ma'am, bless you.

Gobber: Men, if you are willing to fight for your freedom, then follow me to the armory and arm yourself. If you would like to leave, then go with Fishlegs.

But the men didn't go with Fishlegs. They were willing to fight for their freedom.

Gobber: Then it is settled, men follow me.

Fishlegs: All right, follow me outside.

Fishlegs took the women and children outside and walked towards the checkpoint.

Fishlegs: This is a letter from General Bork. He ordered me to take the prisoners off this island.

Fishlegs give the guard the letter.

Guard: As you were.

Fishlegs: Thank you, gentleman.

Then Fishlegs continue to get the women and children on the ship. Hiccup saw Fishlegs taking the women and children to safety.

Hiccup: All right, let's get those catapults sabotaged.

Hiccup sabotage one catapult at a time until he got to let one.

Hiccup: All right, Hiccup, one more to go.

Crossbowman: Don't you even move one muscle, you hear me?

Hiccup was caught by a crossbowman.

Crossbowman: Stand up and face me.

Hiccup did what he was told, and then he quickly took a dagger and threw it at the crossbowman's neck.

Hiccup: Bullseye.

Hiccup closed the crossbowman's eyes took his body and threw it over the top of the fort and into the sea.

Hiccup: All right, now, where was I.

Hiccup walked towards the last catapult and sabotaged it. Meanwhile, Gobber was getting the men ready for a battle.

Gobber: All right, men, let's get outside and hide until the battle starts.

Gobber took the men outside and prepared them for war. Meanwhile, Snotlout was having a good time.

Rogen and Snotlout: *Laughs*

Rogen: I had a no idea that you were such a funny guy.

Snotlout: We'll I came from my father.

Rogen: Oh, yeah, one more thing.

Snotlout: And what is that?

Rogen takes out his sword and Snotlout's smile fade away.

Rogen: You see here, General Bork died at the battle of Dragon Island. So I don't know why you're here and how you got here. So I'll spare your life if you tell me everything.

Snotlout looks at the documents and the window.

Snotlout: Well, I was just-

Snotlout took the documents and jumps through the window.

Snotlout: HOOKFANG!

Then out of nowhere Hookfang came and caught Snotlout. When Hiccup saw Snotlout, Hiccup takes out his horn and signaled Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: CHARGE!

Then the battle of Outcast Island began. Fights were everywhere on the island. Limbs were torn, bodies were countless, and men from Dagur's sides were decreasing.

Hiccup: All right, Rogen, where are you?

Hiccup then spotted Rogen walking away from the battlefield. So Hiccup jumped off the fort and used his wing suit. He was getting closer to Rogen, and then he tackled him. Hiccup then gets up on his feet and quickly puts back his wing modification.

Hiccup: Rogen!

Rogen gets up and looks at Hiccup.

Rogan: Well, look who it is. The Pride and the Chief of Berk.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and lights it.

Hiccup: Stand down and I'll spare you.

Rogen: That is just pathetic. How about you stand down!

Rogen quickly pulls out his sword and attacks Hiccup. In the fort, Gobber and the men were killing off one guard at a time.

Gobber: Put you guts into it, men!

Rogen's men were getting killed from both sides and were surrounded. Hiccup pins Rogen to the ground

Hiccup: Stand down or die.

Rogen: *Spits*

After that spit in the face, Hiccup took the life of General Rogen and kneel down next to him to close his eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Then Hiccup stands up and walked away. After the death of Rogen, the fight was still going, since Rogen's men never surrender.

Hiccup: Let's end this fight.

In 11 months, Rogen's men surrender and fell back to Itchy Armpit Island.

Berk Vikings: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUUUURRRRRRRAAAA!

Fishlegs had managed to return with the women and children and they all reunited with their husbands and families. Covered in blood and has a deep cut on his shoulder, Hiccup went to sit on a tree stump and cleans himself.

Hiccup: Man, that was rough.

Gobber: There you are, Hiccup. How's that battle scar of yours?

Hiccup: It's deep, but it stopped bleeding.

Gobber: Oh, I remember my first battle scar.

Hiccup: I know how you got your battle scar, Gobber, and it made me not eat for 3 weeks.

Gobber: Well blame your appetite.

Hiccup and Gobber: *Laughs*

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs walked towards Hiccup and Gobber.

Snotlout: So, what's the next step?

Hiccup: now we go visit Berk. It's my son's Birthday. You know your second cousin?

Snotlout: Yeah, I get it, Hiccup.

Fishlegs: What about Outcast and Dragon Island?

Hiccup: We have like the highest elite Vikings, Fishlegs. We'll be fine.

Hiccup and the rest of the crew went on dragons and ships and head back to Berk. Hiccup came up with a new song to sing

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

**Chapter 4: For He's A Jolly Good Fellow**

After a three-hour voyage, Hiccup and men arrived at Berk and they docked their ships.

Spitlout: Son, Hiccup, Gobber over here.

Snotlout: Father!

Hiccup: Hey, Uncle Spitlout.

Snotlout and Hiccup walked and hugged Spitlout.

Spitlout: How are my boys doing?

Hiccup: We're doing well. We've may got cuts and limbs torn off, but we're still here.

Spitout: Don't forget. It's your son's Birthday.

Hiccup: I know.

Gobber came from behind and patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

Gobber: Come on, lad. It's my responsibility to get to you to your family.

Hiccup: All right, I'll catch up with you guys later.

Gobber and Hiccup walked towards Valka's house and surprise Valka. Hiccup opens the door and finds Valka washing dishes. Valka looks up and drops a plate.

Hiccup: Hi, mom.

Valka runs and hugs her son.

Valka: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Hi.

Valka: *Sobs* Hi.

Hiccup: *Sobs a little* I missed you.

Valka: *Sobs* I missed you, too.

The moment was quiet and probably one sound could ruin the moment.

Hiccup: I love you.

Valka: *Sob fading away* I love you, too, baby.

Hiccup reached in his leather combat backpack and took out a wooden Bewilderbeast statue that he carved for her during his break time in the war.

Hiccup: This is for you, mom.

Valka: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, it's beautiful.

Hiccup: I knew you would say that. Carving the spikes and the horns were kind of complicated.

Valka looks up at her son and kisses him on the forehead.

Valka: Thank you, son.

Valka smiles at Hiccup, then Hiccup smiles back and hugged her again. Gobber appeared and looked at Hiccup.

Gobber: If we don't get to Astrid, then she'll probably have my head.

Valka and Hiccup: *Laughs*

Hiccup: All right, let's go.

Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber walked up to Astrid and Hiccup's house to surprise Astrid. When they got to the house Valka opens the door and sees Astrid and Baby Hiccup IV.

Astrid: Hey, look who it is, Sweetie? It's grandma and Dadd-

Astrid looks at Hiccup and drops her mouth in surprise, and then she picks up Baby Hiccup and walks toward Hiccup and hugs him tightly.

Hiccup: Hi.

Astrid: *Sobs* Hi.

Hiccup and his family hugged him tighter.

Hiccup: How are you?

Astrid: *Sobs* I'm doing well.

Hiccup: You smell like roses. It's smells good.

Astrid: *Sobs* Thank you.

Hiccup: What do I smell like?

Astrid: *Sobs* Smells like metal and the inside of a dragon.

Hiccup: Is that a good thing?

Astrid *Sobs* No!

Astrid, Hiccup, Valka, and Gobber: *Laughs*

Astrid: *Sobs fading away* Look who it is, Hiccup.

Astrid hands Hiccup his son.

Hiccup: Happy Birthday, my boy.

Astrid: He's been saying Dada when you were gone.

Hiccup: Really? Can you dada for me? Come on say dada.

Hiccup IV looks at Astrid.

Baby Hiccup IV: Mama!

Hiccup: Dammit, Son of a bitch!

Astrid, Valka, and Gobber: *Laughs*

Astrid: Come on, the Birthday party is at the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, Hiccup IV was at his manmade baby stool that was invented by his father.

Berk Vikings: _For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us_

_And so say all of us, and so say all of us_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us!_

Crowd: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

After the singing and the candle blowing people started to dance and have a good time. Hiccup sees Astrid on the other side being bored.

Hiccup: I want to entertain her somehow. What can I do? What can I do? I got it.

Hiccup first takes his son and walks up to the musician.

Musician: What can I do for you, sir?

Hiccup: Can you take care of him for a while?

Musician: Sure thing.

Hiccup: And also play the same song like the one last year.

Musician: Oh, for your lady?

Hiccup: That's correct.

Musician: Just give me the signal to start.

Hiccup: You got it.

Hiccup walks up to the center of the dance floor and gives the signal.

Musicians: *Playing For the Dancing and the Dreaming*

Astrid looks up slowly turns around and sees Hiccup in the empty dance floor with his hand out to ask her dance. She smiles and walked up to takes his hand and starts to dance. Also Fishlegs & Ruffnut, Snotlout & Heather, and Valka & Gobber joined the dance floor.

Hiccup: _**I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, or freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity.**_

Astrid: _**My dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**_

Hiccup: _**But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.**_

Astrid: _**I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold.**_

Hiccup: _**I only want you near me.**_

Astrid and Hiccup:  
><em><strong>To love to kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!<strong>_

Astrid: You are always full of surprises.

Hiccup kneels down and takes out a golden ring and puts it on Astrid's middle finger.

Hiccup: Well, for you my dearest, anything.

Hiccup gets up on his feet, and then Astrid pressed his dragon fin button.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Really? You're still doing that. Oh, come here.

Hiccup grabs Astrid close to him and leans in to kiss her, while the musician covers the baby's eyes.

Hiccup: I love you, Astrid Haddock.

Astrid: I love you, too Chief Hiccup Haddock.

After the party everyone went home and went to sleep, but except the Haddocks.

Hiccup: Who's my little Birthday boy, huh?

Hiccup puts his face on his son's stomach and blows raspberry.

Baby Hiccup IV: *Laughs*

Astrid: It's weird when you do it.

Hiccup: And It's not weird when you do it?

Astrid: *Giggles* Yeah, pretty much.

Hiccup picks up his son and his son gently hits Hiccup.

Hiccup: My Gods, he's like you.

Astrid: How?

Hiccup: You both hit me.

Astrid comes up to her son and kisses him on the cheek.

Astrid: That's my boy.

Hiccup took his son in his room, tells him a story, and puts him to sleep, then he goes into his room and changed into his plain shirt and boxers and looks up to his wife in her nightgown, then walks up and stares at her.

Astrid: What?

Hiccup: *Quietly* My Gods, you look beautiful.

Hiccup took his hand and puts it on her face.

Astrid: *Chuckles* Dammit, Hiccup.

Hiccup: What? What did I do?

Astrid: You got me in heat.

Hiccup: Oh.

Astrid: Oh.

Hiccup: Did I now?

Astrid: *Romantic Voice* Yeah you did. And now, I think you should do something about it, Hiccup Haddock.

Astrid pushed Hiccup onto their bed, pins him, and made love.

Days have passed and now Hiccup and the others were getting ready to go back to war.

Astrid: I wish you didn't have to go.

Hiccup: I wish I didn't either, but I have to. I'll come back.

Astrid: You promise?

Hiccup: I promise. Because for you, my dear, anything. I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Gobber: Come on, lad!

Hiccup: I'm coming!

Hiccup kisses Astrid and his son's forehead.

Heather: Be safe.

Snotlout: I will.

Ruffnut: Be careful.

Fishlegs: I promise.

Hiccup: Toothless! Come on bud!

Toothless heard Hiccup calling for him then he nuzzles Stormfly and went to Hiccup.

Hiccup: All right, bud, you ready?

Toothless shakes his head in agreement as Hiccup climbed on his back.

Hiccup: Let's do this.

Hiccup and Toothless begin to fly off while waving at Astrid as she waves back. During their voyage they sang songs on the way.

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup: _Oh when I was a little lad and so me mother told me.__  
><em>All:_ Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _That if I did not kiss the girls, my lips would all grow all moldy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _And the captain is the king of the gulls, before the Revolution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And if that got his head cut off, it spoiled his constitution.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>Hiccup: _Oh the cook is in the galley, he's making duff so handy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe.__  
><em>

Hiccup: _And the Captain's in his cabin, he's drinking wine and brandy.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe, to me!__  
><em>All: _Way haul away, we'll haul for better weather, to me.__  
><em>All: _Way haul away; we'll haul away Joe._

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup_: Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning._

Vikings_: Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

They stopped singing and pulled up on Outcast Island and Tuffnut helped docked the ships.

Tuffnut: Hey, guy.

Gobber: Tuffnut, my boy.

Hiccup: Any attacks lately?

Tuffnut: Dragon and Outcast Island had no attacks at all.

Hiccup: Good.

Tuffnut: How was your son's birthday party.

Hiccup: Really wild.

Hiccup and Tuffnut: *Laughs*

Tuffnut: I sent scouts to get info on Itchy Armpit Island and we got a lot from it.

Hiccup: All right, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber meet me at Outcast Great Hall tonight.

Hiccup turned and looked at Alvin's grave, and then walked toward it.

Hiccup: Hey, Alvin, I just want to tell you that I am willing to protect and fight for your village. We made a statue of you as the Pride and the Great Chief of Outcast. You were a hero to your people and they'll always remember you as their great hero. You were and always a great friend to my father, the people of Berk, and me. We are always forever in your debt.

Hiccup placed a couple of roses on Alvin's grave and walked away.

At night Hiccup gather the gang and discuss the plan.

Hiccup All right, now Itchy Armpit is heavy guarded.

Hiccup takes out the map of Itchy Armpit Island

Hiccup: the ones marked in green are the way to get in the base. The ones marked in red are catapults. They're not a lot of them, but you know how much they can take out. So we need to get rid of them before we need to attack. I need to get in there and destroy them. Also the guy in charge is General Erik.

Snotlout: It's heavily guarded, Hiccup. If you first step in there, they'll kill you.

Gobber: He's right, lad.

Hiccup had a tough time thinking of another plan to come up with, and then he spotted mountains on the map.

Hiccup: Hey, look at these mountains. They circle around the base. We can set up 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Catapult Division all around and hit them all at once.

Gobber: Yeah. It can bring damage to the catapult and could bring down the doors.

Hiccup: Exactly.

Snotlout: When do we strike?

Hiccup: Tomorrow, we need to get some rest today.

Gobber: Okay.

Hiccup: All right, everyone get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: The Horrific Sighting**

The next day Hiccup and his men were now advancing to Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup: All right, men we are getting close to land! Catapult Divisions have attacked and they're many innocent women and children on this island! We need to get in and rescue those civilians! Remember, stick together and we'll come out on top.

The men arrived at the island and began to charge. Most of damage from the catapults made an easy entrance to get into the fort.

Hiccup lands in the center of the fort and looked around for General Erik. Many of Erik's men were coming out of nowhere and Hiccup was getting attack from both sides. A wagon came of nowhere and hit Hiccup and dislocated his arm. Hiccup tried not to yell in pain, but he was managed to pop it back in place. Hiccup spotted General Erik fleeing from the battle.

Hiccup: Erik!

Erik turns around and gets kicked in the face by Hiccup's boot. Erik gets up and takes out his axe.

Erik: So this is the son of Stoick the Vast, The Pride of Berk, and Chief?

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword.

Hiccup: You can say that.

Hiccup lunges at Erik and starts fighting.

Gobber: Fishlegs, get the civilians out of here!

Fishlegs: I'm on it!

Hiccup kicks Erik to the ground and pins him.

Hiccup: Stand down, Erik!

Erik takes out his small knife and stabs Hiccup's leg leaving the knife in his leg.

Hiccup: AAAGGGHHHHH!

Erik kicks Hiccup's sword from his hand and starts a hand-to-hand combat. Erik keeps kicking the knife into Hiccup's leg to weaken him and pins him to the ground.

Erik: You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid that I have to end it.

Erik takes out his pocketknife, but Hiccup quickly took the knife from his leg and jabs it into Erik's throat. Erik stands up and fell to the ground dead. Hiccup kneels next to him and closes Erik's eyes.

Hiccup: Odin is now with you.

Hiccup takes a rag, ties it to his knife wound, gets up, and walks away.

The men never surrender and the battle took 4 months.

Vikings: UURRAA!

Hiccup walks into a room where he found 5 of his men with their pants down, and a little girl who was naked and bleeding from her back and frontal section. Hiccup walked towards the little girl who was shaking out of fright, he holds her tightly. Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut walks in and sees the whole thing.

Snotlout: You sick bastards raped her!

Hiccup stands up and looked towards the men who raped the little girl and beats one of them up. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut took the others. After been beaten up violently, Hiccup picks up the frighten girl, grabs a blanket, and covers her with it.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, take her I don't want her to be around to hear this.

Hiccup gives Fishlegs the girl, then takes out his Inferno Sword, closes the door, and kills the rapist men.

Gobber, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs heard the screaming death the men inside the room. 4 minutes later, Hiccup opened and closes the door with a sad/disgusting/anger on his face, but eventually he calms down. Hiccup walks towards the little frightened girl and hugs her.

Hiccup: *Sobs* I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetie.

Little Girl: Hiccup?

Hiccup looks at the little girl not surprised that she knows his name because Vikings around the world have heard stories of Hiccup.

Little Girl: I'm going to be fine. You saved me. Thank you.

The Little Girl kisses Hiccup on each cheek 4 times just to make Hiccup be happy again and it worked.

Hiccup: What's your name, sweetheart?

Little Girl: Layla.

Hiccup: Layla we're going to find your mother, okay?

Layla: Okay.

Hiccup: Fishlegs, take care of Layla for me while I find her mother.

Fishlegs: You got it.

Hiccup went towards the small crowd of freed civilians.

Hiccup: Is some one missing a daughter name "Layla"?

Woman: I am.

Hiccup: Please follow me, ma'am.

Hiccup and the women went back to Layla.

Layla: Mommy!

Woman: Oh my, baby!

The mother and Layla hugged and cried.

Ever since that event happen Hiccup has been having nightmares and freaked out.

Hiccup: LAYLA! Oh my, Gods, just a bad dream.

Hiccup walks outside and drinks a mug of water. Then Fishlegs shows up and joins Hiccup.

Fishlegs: My, Gods, Hiccup, you look terrible.

Hiccup: I couldn't sleep at all for the past 4 days, ever since Layla.

Fishlegs: Hiccup, You saved her, you had the rights to do those thing to them. I would do the same thing.

Gobber: He's right, lad. We don't need men like that on our side.

Hiccup: Yeah, but they were one of ou-

Snotlout: No they weren't! They broke the Berk Viking rules! If they were one of us, then they wouldn't be doing that!

Hiccup looks up at the crew.

Gobber: Your father would do the same thing.

Hiccup: You're right.

After that stressful night Hiccup and the gang regroup at the dragon sanctuary.

Fishlegs: Hiccup, we got a small problem.

Hiccup: What is it?

Fishlegs: One of our scouts came back and they said that Ravage Island is abandon.

Hiccup: Is there any more info?

Fishlegs: No.

Hiccup remembers the documents that were retrieved at the battle of Outcast.

Hiccup: Oh, no. Dagur is heading towards Berk. This was a distraction. EVERYONE TO THE SHIP!

The men hurried on the ships and head towards Berk.

**Chapter 6: The Cry of the People**

The Voyage back to Berk took 6 weeks. Mostly, because of the rogue waves, rogue wind, strong currents, bad weather, and foggy areas. The men started to pray.

_Hiccup:_

_Hail to thee Day, hail, ye Day's sons;  
>hail Night and daughter of Night,<br>with blithe eyes look on both of us,  
>and grant to those sitting here victory!<em>  
><em>Hail Aesir, hail Asynjur!<em>  
><em>Hail Earth that givest to all!<em>  
><em>Goodly spells and speech bespeak we from you,<em>  
><em>and healing hands in this life!<em>

_Gobber:_

_Phol and Wuodan rode to the wood;_  
><em>then Balder's horse sprained its leg.<em>  
><em>Then Siðgunt sang over it and Sunna her sister,<em>  
><em>then Frija sang over it and Volla her sister,<em>  
><em>then Wuodan sang over it, as he well knew how,<em>  
><em>over this bone-sprain, this blood-sprain, this limb-sprain:<em>  
><em>bone to bone,<em>  
><em>blood to blood,<em>  
><em>limb to limb,<em>  
><em>such as they belong together.<em>

_Fishlegs:_

_I am going to war_  
><em>leaving loved ones behind<em>  
><em>I are leaving what is precious<em>  
><em>but I´m not going alone.<em>  
><em>The Gods are with me<em>  
><em>in all the dark places.<em>

_Aesir, ease their hearts_  
><em>when my people miss me<em>  
><em>Aesir, strengthen mine<em>  
><em>when time crawls at snail´s pace<em>  
><em>Aesir, stand with me<em>  
><em>when I am facing death<em>  
><em>Aesir, look after my loved ones<em>  
><em>as I would.<em>

_Snotlout:_

_Though I am weak,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am strong,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am sick,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am well,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am poor,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am rich,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am sad,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am happy,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Though I am bound,_  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>  
><em>Though I am free,<em>  
><em>let my spirit be free.<em>

_Whatever my trial,_  
><em>Let me die unto me.<em>  
><em>Whatever my trial,<em>  
><em>Let my spirit be free.<em>

_Tuffnut:_

_Hail the blest Gods! See the rainbow of Asgard,  
>Bifrost, and the bridge to the Aesir´s abode!<br>Hail to the far-seeing watcher and guardian,  
>Faithful defender of radiant road.<br>Hail to you, Heimdall, our elder and ancestor!  
>Hymns we will sing to the High Ones and you.<br>Come, let us call to the Megin once more,  
>Rig, and tell the Regin their folk still are true.<em>

_Say, shall we give now in grateful devotion_  
><em>Blots to the Aesir, and offerings divine:<em>  
><em>Bread from the cornfield and fish from the ocean,<em>  
><em>Mead from the beehive and gold from the mine?<em>  
><em>All our lives shall be one dedication;<em>  
><em>all our efforts to them shall belong.<em>  
><em>Dear to the Gods is the soul´s adoration;<em>  
><em>Near to their hearts are our prayers and song.<em>

They were getting closer to Berk and saw black smoke coming from everywhere.

Hiccup: Odin, please help us achieve this victory in this great battle for the men, women, and children.

Some ships were docked and some were on Berk Beach. Hiccup didn't have a plan, but they know that Hiccup would help those who are suffering.

Hiccup: Men! I don't have any good plans, but my plan is to charge at our enemy who has taken and destroyed our home. WHO'S WITH ME!

Vikings: UURRAAAAAAA!

Hiccup: CHARGE!

Vikings: FOR BERK! UUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA!

Brave men from different parts of town charged and attack their enemies. Meanwhile, Hiccup was walking around looking for Astrid and/or Dagur. When he kicked to door to the Great Hall he found Dagur attempting to rape Astrid. When he sees Dagur just about to rape his wife Hiccup lunged furiously at Dagur and kicked him to the ground. Hiccup looks at his son in a small cage and gets him out and walks towards to his almost half naked wife and helps her up and hands her their child.

Astrid: *Sobs* Thank you, Darling.

Hiccup: Oh, for you, my dearest one, absolutely anything.

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and lights it. Dagur quickly gets up and takes out his sword.

Dagur: Well, old friend. Long time no see.

Hiccup: I liked it better when you don't existed.

Toothless: *Growls*

Dagur: Oh, now an alpha Toothless. This will be fun.

Dagur takes his two fingers and whistles for his dragon " The Whispering Death".

Toothless sees the grudge he gave him and starts growling at his archenemy that wanted an alpha challenge. Toothless accepted his challenge. Hiccup was distracted and Dagur went for a surprise attack, but Hiccup dodged it. Now the four biggest foes are now battling for the most common thing "Leadership".

10 minutes of fighting Dagur puts his sword through Hiccup's stomach and hit's the floor. Astrid who was being escorted to safety by Toothless saw Hiccup thought he was killed.

Astrid: *Sobs* HICCUP!

Astrid felt the agony inside her when she saw her husband died.

Dagur: *Laughs* Now let the Deranged Hordes plague Ber-

Dagur looks at his whispering death get killed.

Dagur: NOOO! You ignorant reptile waste. I'm going to have your Night Fury hea-

Out of nowhere Hiccup takes his Inferno Sword and stabs Dagur from behind. Dagur hit the floor alive, but wounded.

Dagur: Why do people like you take things from me?

Hiccup: Because those things give people agony of pain and sorrow. Let this end now, Dagur!

Dagur: You're pathetic.

Hiccup: May Odin guide you, you sick bastard.

Hiccup takes his pocketknife and ends Dagur's life, then closes his eyes.

All the Vikings around Berk surrounded the Great Hall and bow their heads to their fallen chief, but was disturbed by a painful grunt sound, and then a well-known figured came out of the Great Hall.

Vikings: UURAA! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! UURRAA!

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Spitlout, Fishlegs, and all the dragons gathered and hugged Hiccup.

Astrid: Not bad for a guy who's good at cheating death.

Astrid puts her hand on her husband's chest and quickly pushes his dragon fin button.

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Oh, my Gods, Astrid. Come here, you.

Hiccup grabs Astrid and brings her close to him and kisses her.

Hiccup: I love you, Astrid.

Astrid: I love you, too, Chief.

Astrid grabs her son and gives it to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hey their, buddy. Daddy missed you, a lot.

Baby Hiccup IV: DADDY!

Hiccup: OH THANK YOU, ODIN. I love you, son.

Hiccup took his family and brings them closer to him.

Vikings: *Cheers*

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk. It maybe an enemy to many people, but we sand for freedom, love, and pride. We love our people and we hold on to that love for eternity. If it breaks, then we fix it. Sure an insane mad psychopath can have the advantage, but we don't let them toy with us. With great strengths and numbers. We can do anything. But our most important allies is our DRAGONS!


	3. Love of the Forth

_**How To Train Your Dragon: The Love of the Fourth**_

**Chapter 1: The New Love**

Hiccup IV: This is Berk. It's a place full of harsh winter weathers and still hanging. It is known for it's harsh climates and freezing ice land. Most people will leave, but not us Vikings. We can handle the winter's freezing hell. We are known to get use to the worst weathers on earth. We got an upcoming holiday called "Snoggletog". I've could have gone with a better name. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, the son of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson-Haddock. They are the greatest well-known couple in Berk. Who knew that stubbornness and strengthens was such a good match.

Hiccup IV walked inside his house and surprised his family.

Hiccup III: Hiccup!

Hiccup III walked towards his son and hugged him.

Hiccup IV: Hey, dad. I missed you.

Hiccup III: I missed you, too.

Astrid walks in and looks at her 19-year-old son back from deployment. Astrid hugged her son tightly

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup! You're back!

Hiccup IV: Hi, mom.

Astrid: *Sobs* Hi, Hiccup. You smell like your father when he came back from war. It's smells terrible.

Astrid, Hiccup III, and Hiccup IV: *Laughs*

Hiccup IV: My service is complete. I'm home.

Hiccup looks at Stormfly and Toothless, who ran and tackled Hiccup IV.

Hiccup IV: *Playful Voice* Hey you two! I missed you guys so much. Now where's you son Toothfly?

Toothfly was Hiccup IV's dragon and the son of Toothless and Stormfly. He had the shape of his father, the teeth and eyes of his mother, he has a spike tail just like his mother and he is going to be the next Alpha dragon after his father. Just like Hiccup IV is going to be the next Chief of Berk after his father Hiccup III.

Hiccup IV: There you are, Toothfly, come here.

Toothfly got excited when his owner got back and he pins him and licks him.

Hiccup IV: Come on, Toothfly, you know that doesn't wash out.

Astrid: We got to celebrate.

Hiccup IV: Tonight. I want to see the others.

Astrid: All right, Now, I'm going to take a nap. I want you to have a family lunch, when you get back.

Hiccup IV: Yes, ma'am.

Astrid: Gods, you really look like your father, son.

Astrid kisses her son on the cheek and goes to her bedroom to take a nap.

Hiccup III: Son I need you to wrap this up.

Hiccup IV: What is this?

Hiccup III: *Quietly* It's your mother's Snoggletog present.

Hiccup IV: What is it?

Hiccup III: It's a four-sided hunting boomerang. She was having trouble of hunting birds from the skies and she always have trouble of finding her arrows, so I decided to make her this. Once it is thrown it will return back to the thrower.

Hiccup IV: Wow, what a great gift. She's wanted to get a boomerang.

Hiccup III: I know. Now, come on. Let's go see the others.

Hiccup IV went to go see friends and surprise them. He went to surprise Ruff and Legs first. They knocked on the door and Fishlegs open.

Hiccup IV: Hi, Fishlegs.

Fishlegs hugged Hiccup IV.

Fishlegs: My Gods, Hiccup! How are you?

Hiccup IV: Good.

Fishlegs: Come inside. The rest are inside the living room.

Hiccup IV went inside to see the rest of Fishlegs's family.

Ruffnut: Honey, who was at the door?

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup IV and looks surprised.

Hiccup IV: Hi, Ruffnut.

Ruffnut ran and hugged Hiccup IV.

Ruffnut: Hiccup Haddock, is that really you? Dear Odin, you look different.

Hiccup IV: Well, you can't keep a guy from growing up.

Nami: Mom, what's going on? I hear shou-

Hiccup IV looks at Nami and notices that she's has changed in to an attractive woman.

Hiccup IV: Hi.

Nami went to her knees and cried. Then she got up and jumped into Hiccup IV's arms.

Nami: *Screams* Hiccup!

Hiccup: *Whispers* Hi.

Nami: *Whispers, Sobs* Hi.

Nami keeps on holding her childhood best friend and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup IV: I missed you.

Nami: *Sobs* I missed you, too.

Nami lets go and both of them sat on the couch with Nami on Hiccup IV's lap.

Nami: Are you back?

Hiccup IV: I'm back for good.

Meatlug walked in and sees Hiccup IV.

Hiccup IV: *Playful Voice* Hey, Meatlug. Hey, girl.

Meatlug walked toward Hiccup and nuzzles him. Hiccup scratches her belly.

Hiccup IV: Who's a good girl, huh? You are. You're a good girl.

Nami looks at Hiccup IV with a he-has-gotten-really-hot-since-the-last-time-I-saw-him look. Hiccup IV stayed at their house and chat for 2 hours.

Hiccup IV: Well I got to go see Snotlout and Heather. I'll see you guys, later.

Hiccup IV left and walked to Snotlout and Heather's house. When he got to their house he knock on their door and Heather opened the door.

Hiccup IV: Hi, Heather.

Heather looked at Hiccup IV and hugged him.

Heather: Oh, my Gods! Snotlout!

Snotlout: I'm here, baby, what's the probl-

Snotlout looked at Hiccup IV.

Hiccup IV: Hi, Snotlout.

Snotlout walked towards Hiccup and hugged him.

Snotlout: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup! I missed you.

Hiccup IV: I missed you, too.

Hiccup IV spend some times with friends until noon.

Hiccup IV: It was nice seeing you, guys. I'll see you around.

Hiccup IV went to the Great Hall for his family lunch. Hiccup IV was eating like he hadn't eaten in days.

Astrid: My Gods, Hiccup. Slow down on your food.

Hiccup IV: I'm sorry. The K-Rations in the Berk Marine Corps were awful.

Hiccup III: I know. Their K-Rations are terrible.

Hiccup IV: Mom, do you need help setting up the celebration?

Astrid: I already got that taken care of.

Hiccup III: But you can help me with some of the things at the forge.

Hiccup IV: What is it?

Hiccup III: I'll tell you when we are there.

After a long lunchtime with his family Hiccup went to meet up with his dad at the forge.

Hiccup IV: what is this?

Hiccup III: We need to finish the Snoggletog tree before Snoggletog.

Hiccup IV: All right, I'll take the tools and supplies and meet you at Central Square.

Hiccup III: All right.

Hiccup IV went to Central Square and meet his dad to build the tree. The tree took hours to build.

Hiccup IV: All right now we need to put the golden star on top and we'll be done.

After getting the star in place Astrid came to tell the boys that the party has started.

Astrid: Come on.

Hiccup III: Okay, we're coming.

At the Great Hall people we dancing, playing cards, telling funny stories and jokes, and singing. Hiccup III and IV were at a booth talking about Hiccup IV's time in the Berk Marine Corps. Then, Hiccup IV looked and sees Nami bored and alone. Hiccup III sees what's going on.

Hiccup III: You know what did I do when your mother was bored like that?

Hiccup IV: What?

Hiccup III: I played our song and danced with her.

Hiccup IV: For the Dancing and the Dreaming?

Hiccup III: Yeah.

Hiccup IV: I don't know.

Hiccup III: Son, it will be fine. Just try it out.

Hiccup IV: I'll try.

Hiccup IV got up from the booth and walked towards the musicians.

Musician: What can I do for you, lad?

Hiccup IV: For the Danc-

Musician: For the Dancing and the Dreaming. Your father would play that song to your mother a lot, when he came back from war. Just signal me when you're ready.

Hiccup IV: Okay.

Hiccup IV went the to the empty dance floor and signaled the musician.

Musician: *Playing For the Dancing and the Dreaming*

Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Heather and Nami were all looking at Hiccup IV. Hiccup IV looks at Nami and takes his hand out to tell her to dance with him. Nami went and took Hiccup IV hand. All the other couples joined and dances.

Hiccup IV: _**I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, or freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity.**_

Nami: _**My dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.**_

Hiccup IV: _**But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.**_

Nami: _**I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold.**_

Hiccup IV: _**I only want you near me.**_

Nami and Hiccup IV:  
><em><strong>To love to kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!<strong>_

The whole crowd cheers and Hiccup IV slowly leans to kiss Nami. After that kiss Nami hungrily kisses him back.

Nami: *Giggles* Finally, you did something for me.

Hiccup IV: Well, I'll do anything for you.

Astrid walked and stands near her husband.

Astrid: I know you told him to do this.

Hiccup III: Well, I can't keep him from loving someone.

The next day Hiccup III went down stairs and sees his son making breakfast.

Hiccup IV: Morning, Pa.

Hiccup III: Moring, son. I saw you gathering stacks of wood.

Hiccup IV: Dad, I want to tell you about that. I'm planning to build a house of my own to live in.

Hiccup III: All right, maybe I could help.

Hiccup IV looks confused at his father.

Hiccup IV: Wait, you're not mad?

Hiccup III: Why would I be? You're an adult and I'm going to have to let you enter the world on your own.

Hiccup IV: That is true.

Hiccup III: It is. Now, where are you going to build your house?

Hiccup IV pointed to the hill were it shows a nice view of the ocean.

Hiccup III: Well, let's get started.

The boys started measuring how long the walls should be and how big. Then they made a large amount of planks that are 15 ft. The house took 5 days to finish and cost a lot of cuts to the flesh and splinters.

Hiccup IV: Gods, finally we're done. That took a lot of flesh wounds. I even got cut with the saw and my fingers hammered.

Hiccup III: Now, we need to go home and pack your things.

Hiccup IV: All right, let's go.

The two walked back home with a carrier. Hiccup IV noticed something hanging on the doorstep.

Hiccup IV: Dad, there is a toe hanging on the doorstep.

Hiccup III: Oh, no!

Hiccup IV: What?

Astrid comes up to her son and punches him to the ground.

Astrid: Happy holiday, boys.

Hiccup IV: Ow! Mom, what the hell was that for?

Astrid: You were standing under the missing toe.

Hiccup IV: The what?

Hiccup III: The missing toe, son. It's a Snoggletog tradition that she made up and everybody started to do it. When someone gets under a missing toe you punch him or her.

Hiccup IV: That sounds harsh. Why a toe? How about a plant and when you go under it, then… you get a kiss.

Astrid: That sounds stupid. Anyways, are you done with the house?

Hiccup IV: Yep, now, we need to pack my stuff.

Hiccup IV walks in, but turns around to see his father standing.

Hiccup IV: Dad, are you coming?

Hiccup III looks at the missing toe, and then looks at his son.

Hiccup III: Yeah, I'm just going to take the back door.

Hiccup IV: All right.

Hiccup III walks around and takes the back door, but when he steps inside another missing toe was there.

Hiccup III: Oh, come on.

Out of nowhere Astrid punches Hiccup III.

Hiccup III: OW! Astrid, honey.

Astrid: *Playfully* Nice try.

Hiccup III: Don't you think that punching me is getting old?

Astrid: *Playfully* Nope.

Hiccup III: Come here you.

Hiccup III kisses Astrid who pushed his dragon fin button and laughs.

Hiccup III: Ha, ha, ha, that stills gets you, huh? Well I'm going to help Hiccup. I'll see you later, milady.

Astrid: Take care.

Hiccup III: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Hiccup III went upstairs and helped his son.

Hiccup IV: All right, Dad, I think that's my entire stuff.

Hiccup III: Put it on the carrier and meet me at your house.

Hiccup IV: You got it.

At Hiccup IV's house the two gather Hiccup IV's stuff and set them up inside his house.

Hiccup III looked around and realized that his son is now a grown up. Hiccup IV comfort and hugged him.

Hiccup IV: Dad, it's okay. I'm not leaving forever. I'll visit sometimes.

Hiccup III: I know. It's just that you've lived in my house for 18 years and now I'm going to have to get use you not been there.

Hiccup III turns around and hugs his son.

Hiccup III: I love you, son.

Hiccup IV: I love you, too.

Hiccup III turns around and exits his son's house. Now Hiccup IV is starting to have the feeling of manhood.

Hiccup IV: A house to myself. Kind of bored already. I'll guess I'll just go to sleep.

Hiccup IV went upstairs and sleep.

**Chapter 2: The Ambush**

The next day Hiccup IV was woken up by a scream. He went outside and saw Berk being attack. Hiccup went to his closet and put on his combat uniform, then head outside. Hiccup looked around and sees destruction everywhere.

Hiccup IV: Odin, please help us?

Hiccup III: SON!

Hiccup IV: DAD! Where are mom and Nami?

Snotlout, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut came and join.

Gobber: Women and children were evacuated off the island and shipped to Outcast.

Snotlout: What do we do?

Hiccup IV: We need to take out their naval support.

Hiccup III: All right, everyone on their dragons and destroy their fleet.

The boys got on their dragons and went to destroy the fleet. They got closer and closer until they heard a sound that made the dragons crash.

Hiccup IV: What the hell was that!

Fishlegs: It's a Dragon Soundwave Pulse, DSP.

Hiccup III: My Gods.

Hiccup IV looks around and sees the catapults.

Hiccup IV: We can use those catapults to destroy the DSP.

Hiccup III: All right.

Hiccup III, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs went to the catapults and destroyed the DSP.

Hiccup III: Okay, son. The DSP is destroyed.

Hiccup IV: Okay, Dragon Battalion attack.

Hiccup IV went on the high official ships and looks for the commander of the attack.

Unknown: Well, look who it is Commander Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, the Great Commander of the Berk Marine Corps, the future Chief of Berk, and the son of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the Legendary Fearless Astrid Hofferson-Haddock.

Hiccup IV looks at the commander while taking out his Double-Blade Inferno Sword and lights it.

Hiccup IV: You can say that.

Hiccup launches an attack on the Commander.

Tuffnut: Chief, we can't hold the line! We must fall back!

Hiccup III: Yes we can! Just keep holding! No retreats! Push forward!

Fishlegs: Push them back, men!

The Commander pinned Hiccup IV to the ground with his sword at his throat.

Hiccup IV: Aah, Son of a bitch.

Commander: Looks like your future has come to an end.

Hiccup IV closed his eyes as he though that this is the end of him, but Astrid came and hit the Commander with the face of her axe. Then she helped her son back on his feet.

Hiccup IV: Oh, thank you, mother.

Astrid: Anytime sweetie. Gods you are like you father. You put yourself in danger a lot.

Hiccup IV: *Chuckles* Oh well, now you know where I get my dramatic flare.

Astrid: Are you sure you can take care of this, sweetie?

Hiccup IV: Yeah, I can.

Astrid: All right.

Astrid kisses his son on the cheek.

Astrid: Be safe.

Hiccup IV: I'll do my best.

As Astrid left to help the others Hiccup and the Commander went back to their fight.

Hiccup III: Honey, why am I not surprise to see you here?

Astrid: Because I'm your fearless, warrior wife.

Hiccup III: And I never doubt it. All right men keep pushing it! We are almost there!

After a long battle for Berk the Berk Marines has drove the enemy back and enjoyed their victory.

Hiccup IV: YAY! FOR BERK!

Vikings: FOR BERK! URRRAA!

Hiccup: Come on, son. Let's celebrate!

The village gathered at the Great Hall and cheered for Hiccup IV and his heroic action.

Hiccup III: Gods, your grandpa would be really proud as I am.

Hiccup IV: I bet he would. I'm going to get another drink. Be right back.

After his son went to get a refill, Hiccup looks at statue of his father, Stoick Haddock the Vast, the Great Chief of Berk. Hiccup III couldn't help it, but shed a few tears. Astrid went and comforts her husband.

Astrid: He would be very proud of you and our son, Hiccup. Just like how am I proud of you both.

Hiccup III looks at his wife and kissed her.

Hiccup: I love you so much.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Hiccup IV: I'm back. Hi mom.

Astrid: Hi, sweetie.

Astrid looks over at Nami, who is giving Hiccup IV a seductive look.

Astrid: Son, I think Nami wants you to do something for her.

Hiccup IV looks at his girlfriend, Nami, who is giving him a strong seductive signal.

Hiccup IV: I'm on it.

Hiccup IV walked towards Nami, and then she took Hiccup IV's hand and dragged him to his house and made love for the first time.

Hiccup III: That's my boy.

The next day Hiccup IV woke up with Nami in his bed cuddling with her. He kissed her forehead that caused her to wake up.

Hiccup IV: Morning.

Nami: Morning.

Hiccup IV: What do you want for breakfast?

Nami: Some eggs, Icelandic cod, and ham, please.

Hiccup IV: Your wish is my command, my dearest.

Hiccup IV got up and went downstairs and made Nami's breakfast. When the smell of breakfast got heavy, Nami went downstairs and checked on her breakfast.

Nami: Mm… that smells good.

Hiccup IV: It's just something that my mom and dad taught me.

Nami walked over to her boyfriend and pressed his dragon fin button. Then she started laughing really hard.

Hiccup IV: *Chuckles* Wow, first my mom and now you. Oh, that's hilarious. Come here.

Hiccup IV pulls Nami in for a kiss and Nami hungrily kissed him back.

Hiccup IV: So, that is what love and strength tastes like.

Nami couldn't help but giggle and give him another kiss.

Hiccup IV: I love you, Nami.

Nami: I love you, too, Haddock.

Hiccup IV kneels down on one need and takes out a golden ring that he made at the forge.

Hiccup IV: Nami Sparks Ingerman, will you be my wife, so I can love you for the rest of my life.

Nami: *Sobs* Oh, my Gods, Hiccup! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!

Hiccup IV puts the ring on Nami's finger and pulls her in to kiss her.

Hiccup IV: You know you made me the happiest man alive.

Hiccup IV Pull her in for a kiss again, but this kiss was a long on.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

4 months has passed. Hiccup III has gave his chief title to his son, Hiccup IV alongside with Toothfly, who has the Alpha title that was given by his father Toothless, Nami moved into Hiccup IV's house and now they will have each other a lot, but in the past few days Nami was feeling nausea, been having raging hormones and Hiccup and her made a lot of love because of it, she was trying to take a break from it, but every time she sees Hiccup IV, her hormones will go on a rage, but Hiccup IV never gets tired of it. The only reason why Hiccup IV likes to make love to his fiancé is because of the bond that they make. Sure, Hiccup IV will get tired of the lovemaking, but he'll never get tired of bonding with his dearest love. Hiccup IV was studying her all day and night and he finally found out the answer. So he went to talk to his loving dear.

Hiccup IV: Nami, you're pregnant.

Nami: What? How? I don't look pregnant. I'm not showing a bump.

Hiccup IV: Well I've seen this when your dragon was pregnant with Toothfly's baby. You've been throwing up every morning, you always feel nausea, you cry for no reason, and your hormones have been on an outrage for the last 2 months.

Nami: But sex is great and fun. It makes us feel good. You don't like having sex with me?

Hiccup IV: Of course I do, but the reason why I like having sex with you is because I can make a love bond with you and I love bonding with you.

Nami: Aw. Really?

Hiccup IV takes Nami's hand and kisses it.

Hiccup IV: I really do.

Nami: I love you.

Hiccup IV: I love you, too.

Nami: Wow, a baby.

Hiccup IV: Yeah, I'm going to have to make a few changes in this house, make a baby bottle, build a baby crib, get some diapers, buy some baby clothes, add another room, and I need to get the baby a dragon, too. Well, I guess getting a dragon is checked off because our dragons are going to be mother and fathers. Is that right, Toothfly?

Hiccup IV looks at Toothfly, who was nuzzling Lighterstorm's pregnant stomach.

Nami: You do realize that we're going to have to tell everyone and I need to plan a baby shower. This will be a hard thing to go through.

Hiccup IV pulls Nami close and hugs her.

Hiccup IV: Don't worry. I'll help you get through this.

Nami: I love you.

Hiccup IV: I love you, too.

The next day Hiccup IV went and tells his father the news. When he got home, he found Nami vomiting on the edge of the cliff. He rushed up to and supports her.

Nami: Hold on to me, please?

Hiccup IV took a hold of his dearest as she vomits very heavily.

Nami: I think I'm done.

Hiccup IV: All right, let's get you inside and rest. I'll make you some chicken and ham.

Nami: Okay, that sounds delicious.

Hiccup IV took Nami upstairs, helped her change, and get her to rest. Then, he went down stairs and starts cooking chicken and ham. He put the food on a tray and took it to Nami.

Hiccup IV: There you go some fresh carrot, chicken and ham, and a mug of fresh milk.

Nami: Wow, this looks good, thank you, dear.

Hiccup IV: Well for you, my dearest, anything.

Toothfly came in to the room all excited.

Hiccup IV: What is it buddy?

Toothfly was trying to get him to follow.

Hiccup IV: All right, take me to it.

Hiccup IV and Toothfly went outside to the barn and found Toothfly and Lighterstorm's baby. Hiccup IV was in shocked and he went over to the baby to pet him.

Hiccup IV: It's a boy. Oh, my Gods. Toothfly, he looks just like you. Come, let's tell Nami.

The dragons stood up and carried the baby on Toothfly's back. They went upstairs to show the baby to Nami.

Nami: Aw, He's beautiful.

Hiccup IV took the baby and gave it to Nami.

Nami: So, what should we name him?

Hiccup IV: I was thinking, Hornet.

The dragon parents like the name because they had that excited face on them.

Nami: I like it. Hey Hornet, welcome to Berk.

Hornet purred as Nami scratches his chin.

Hiccup IV: Looks like we got a future Alpha.

Alpha Toothfly started licking his son carried him on his back, but his excitement fade away when he saw his mate, Lighterstorm, lying on the ground sick. Toothfly went and comfort her. Hiccup IV went and comfort his dragon.

Hiccup IV: It's okay, Toothfly. She is having an after birth sickness. It'll go away and she'll be better, I promise.

Hiccup IV stands up and walks over to his love and kiss her pregnant belly.

Hiccup IV: Do you know what the gender is?

Nami: No, but I'm going to the healer to find out. I hope it's a boy. I want him to look like his daddy.

Hiccup IV: Oh.

Nami: What?

Hiccup IV: Well, I was hoping to get a beautiful girl, who will look just like her beautiful momma.

Nami: Aw.

Nami leans and kisses Hiccup IV on the cheek. Then a pain in her stomach started to occur.

Nami: Hiccup! Hiccup!

Hiccup IV: WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG!

Nami looks down and sees that her water broke.

Nami: My water just broke! My water just broke!

Hiccup IV: But you're 16 weeks pregnant! Son of a bitch! Let's get to the healer.

Hiccup IV grabbed Nami and Toothfly and fly to the healer. Hiccup IV got so scared that it'd be to late.

Hiccup IV: Just breath, honey!

Hiccup IV got to the healer's cabin and carried Nami to the bed. Then healer walked towards the healer to talk to her.

Healer: Chief, what seems to be the problem?

Hiccup IV: I think Nami is in premature labor!

The healer walked towards Nami and starts the delivery.

Healer: Chief would you like to stay here or wait outside.

Hiccup IV: I'll stay here.

Hiccup IV took his dearest's hand as she squeezes his hand. It didn't hurt, but he knows what she is going through, even though men don't get pregnant, he still knows how the pain is.

Healer: All right, I need a towel and blanket.

Hiccup IV went to the counter and grabs a towel and blanket. Then, the healer puts the towel in front of Nami's birth section.

Healer: All right, Nami, I want you to push when I say so, okay?

Nami: *Painfully* Okay!

Healer: Push!

Nami started to push and scream in pain.

Nami: *Painfully* Oh, my Gods! I'm going to kill you, Hiccup!

Hiccup IV: Yes, kill me after you get this baby out

Healer: Again push!

Nami: *Sobs* Hiccup, I can't do it!

Hiccup: Yes, you can. You are Nami Sparks Ingerman. You never give up!

Healer: Push!

Nami starts pushing and shed tears. Hiccup grabs a small towel to wipe her tears and sweat.

Healer: One more time! Push!

Nami pushed with all her might and screams from the top of her lungs.

Hiccup IV: Oh, my Gods. It's a beautiful girl.

Hiccup IV grabs a medical knife and cuts the cord, but he then saw Nami's water broke again.

Hiccup IV: Umm, Gothi?

The healer went towards Hiccup IV and sees that Nami's water broke again.

Healer: Twins.

Nami: What? Twins! You got to me kidding me!

Nami laid back and hold Hiccup IV's hand.

Healer: Push!

Nami starts pushing and screaming.

Nami: Oh, my Gods!

Hiccup IV: You're almost there, honey. Just keep going.

Nami: *Painfully, Angrily* Why did you do this to me?

Hiccup IV: We did it. Together!

Nami: *Painfully, Happily* Of course we did.

Healer: One more push.

Nami starts to push and scream. When it was over, Hiccup grabs the other twin and observed.

Hiccup IV: It's a boy.

Hiccup IV grabs both of the baby and they both fit in Hiccup IV's hand. He looks at the healer.

Healer: Don't worry, Chief. Premature labors are very rare and it is normal.

Hiccup IV: Will they make it?

Healer: They'll push through, I promise.

Hiccup IV's walks to his dearest, sits next to her, and takes her hand.

Hiccup IV: Hey.

Nami: Hey.

Hiccup IV: How are you doing?

Nami: I'm already a failure at this, Hiccup.

Hiccup IV: No, you were great. You're not a failure.

Nami: I couldn't get pregnant right.

Hiccup IV: Because it's genetic, Nami.

Nami looks at Hiccup IV with a confuse face.

Hiccup IV: My dad and me were also born early, Nami. My mother had the same reaction like yours, Nami. She was so scared that I won't make it, but I made it, Nami. They'll push through this, Nami, I promise. They are strong.

Nami looks up at Hiccup IV and smiles.

Hiccup IV: I love you.

Nami: I love you, too.

After 4 hours, Hiccup went to get some food for his love and the healer came with the twins and let Nami hold them.

Nami: Oh, my Gods, they are beautiful.

Hiccup came in with a basket of bread and fruit and then stopped when he sees his kids in their mother's arm.

Nami: Would you like to hold your son and daughter, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock V and Saga Astrid Haddock?

Hiccup IV carried both of his kids in both of his arm and started kissing them on the forehead.

**Chapter 4: You and Me as One**

Gobber: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, do you take Nami Sparks Ingerman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, respect and honor her throughout your years together through happiness, sickness, and chaos.

Hiccup IV: I do and I will until the day I die.

After Hiccup has said those few words it made Nami cry.

Gobber: Nami Sparks Ingerman, do you take Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, respect and honor him throughout your years together through happiness, sickness, and chaos.

Nami: *Sobs* I do.

Gobber: I now pronounce you Chief Haddock and Mrs. Haddock. You may now kiss your bride, Hiccup.

Hiccup IV dips Nami and kisses her with passion. The whole crowd claps and cheers as the couple walked out of the Great Hall and went on Toothfly's back and flied home.

Ever since the wedding, Hiccup IV and Nami have been madly kissing and making love. They were like Odin's blessed couples. At like 4 am, Nami woke up by the cry of the twins. She was about to get out of the, but suddenly Hiccup IV's hand pushed her gently down back to the bed and he got up and took care of it.

Hiccup IV: *Playful* Hey guys, what's wrong.

Hiccup IV was observing the problem, and then he sniffed their diapers. He grabbed two diapers, baby powder, and some napkins.

Hiccup IV: All right, guys, let's clean you up.

After cleaning up and putting on diapers, Hiccup started to play with his kids. He tickles them, make funny faces, and blow raspberries on their stomach. Saga passed out sleeping and was put back to the crib, but Hiccup V was a little bit awake. Nami was leaning on the doorframe and smiled at them.

Nami: Gods, I'm so in love with right now.

Hiccup IV: I love you, too.

Hiccup IV went to his wife and shared a kiss.

Hiccup IV: Gods, you look beautiful.

Hiccup V went to sleep in his father's arms and was put back to his crib and tucked in. He went and grabbed his wife's hand and went back to their bedroom. Nami, on the other hand has her own plan. She pushed her husband on the bed and madly made love.

Nami: Hiccup?

Hiccup IV: Yes.

Nami: Were you scared in the Marine Corps?

Hiccup: Well, I don't even know if I was or not. They taught me to ignore my fears like it had never existed, but I probably was scared. I think about the good things when I was scared. I think about mom, dad, Fishlegs, Toothfly, Meatlug, Heather, Snotlout, Grandma, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, but most important of all you Nami.

Nami looked up at her husband and kisses him

Nami: What made you fall in love with me?

Hiccup IV: We've known each other since we were kids and you were like the greatest friend that I ever had. During those times with you my feelings for you were increasing and it kept growing. The feeling was unstoppable and I'm glad it was unstoppable. It went from regular love to crazy love. I needed to have you as the love of my life. Every night, I keep thinking that this is all a dream, but it's not. I'm awake and this is like a wish that beats all of my other wishes. You and me as one, I really love you, Nami Sparks Haddock.

Nami started to cry and launches herself on Hiccup IV. Hiccup IV had never been this excited and this happy in his whole life and now he gets to hold and kiss his love.

Nami: I love you, too, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV.

**Chapter 5: Wounds**

The next day Hiccup went for a ride on Toothfly. Then out of nowhere a boulder went and almost his Hiccup IV. He looked and sees a fleet coming towards Berk. He headed back to Berk and prepared his men.

Hiccup IV: DAD!

Hiccup III: Son, we got a problem.

Hiccup IV: where are Nami and the kids?

Hiccup III: They're safe.

Hiccup IV: What's going on?

Hiccup III: An invasion by the same son of a bitch.

Hiccup IV: Commander.

Commander: Did somebody Commander?

The two Hiccups turned to Commander with their flaming swords ready.

Hiccup III: I maybe 39, but I can still kick some ass.

Hiccup IV: Count me in.

The Hiccups charged and Commander blocked their attacks with his double-ended blade. Hiccup III did a fatal mistake and Commander sliced him in the chest.

Hiccup IV: DAD!

Hiccup III dropped to the floor while his son and Toothless came to him.

Hiccup III: *Sobs* Dad, stay with me, please!

Commander fled and Astrid came out of nowhere and came to her family.

Astrid: Hiccup!

Hiccup III: Hey guys, I'm sorry. T-T-Toothless, bud, I'm sorry. You are the greatest friend that I ever had and I love you.

Toothless nuzzled him and bowed his head.

Hiccup III: A-A-Astrid, m-my darling wife, you are the most beautiful woman that I ever had.

Hiccup III puts his hand on Astrid's face as she kisses his hand.

Hiccup III: I love you so much. I'm glad that I had the greatest moments with you. I love you, Astrid Haddock.

Astrid: *Sobs* I love you, too.

She kisses him and leans her head on her son.

Hiccup III: S-S-Son, you will take care of the family and your people.

Hiccup IV: *Sobs* I will, dad.

Hiccup III: I'm glad to have you as a son. I love you.

Hiccup IV: *Sobs* I love you, too.

Hiccup III closed his eyes and passed away. Hiccup IV cried his lungs out as Nami came and comfort him.

The next day Hiccup IV and the others gathered at the docks and started his father's funeral.

Gobber: We are gathered to mourn a fallen warrior of the greatest history of mankind. Not just any warrior, he was a man of his words and to the people that he loves so much. We bless our gods to enter him in the great lights of Valhalla. He was a great chief, a father, a son, and a wonderful friend.

Goober hands Hiccup IV a bow and an arrow, lights it, and shoots it at the chief's ship. The others shot theirs after Hiccup IV.

Hiccup IV: *Sobs* Thank you dad for loving me, caring me, and believing in me. I'll never have made it this far without you and mom. You are my great hero and pride. I'll never forget you.

Astrid walks up to her son and rubs his shoulder.

Astrid: You were so small when you were a baby. You were a premature baby just like your father such a little wee thing, so frail, so fragile like he was. I thought that you were going to die, but your father said that you are like a warrior and you'll never back down from a challenge. Just like me. You are a chief now and you have everybody on your side no matter what.

Hiccup IV turns around and takes out his hand so that Nami can hold.

Hiccup IV: I, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV will do whatever it takes to end this tragic fate. I will protect you until death.

Toothfly came to Hiccup's side and nuzzles his hand.

Hiccup IV: Let's end this.

**Chapter 6: Hail to the One**

Over the pass 3 days, Hiccup builds some landing craft and gathered brave men and women who will fight.

Nami: I wish there was another way to do this, Hiccup.

Hiccup IV: Me, too, but dad would do the same thing.

Hiccup grabbed one of kids and kissed them.

Hiccup V: *Baby Voice* I-I-I l-l-love you.

Hiccup IV and Nami looks at their son with an excited looked. He finally said, "I love you".

Hiccup IV: Aw. I love you, too, son

Hiccup IV grabbed Saga and she began to cry.

Saga: *Baby Voice, Sobs* Dada.

Hiccup IV: Hey, hey, hey, Daddy will be back, sweetie. I promise.

Hiccup kisses his daughter and his wife and told them that he loves them. He got on one of the landing craft and sailed off.

Hiccup IV: _Hail the blest Gods! See the rainbow of Asgard,  
>Bifrost, and the bridge to the Aesir´s abode!<br>Hail to the far-seeing watcher and guardian,  
>Faithful defender of radiant road.<br>Hail to you, Heimdall, our elder and ancestor!  
>Hymns we will sing to the High Ones and you.<br>Come, let us call to the Megin once more,  
>Rig, and tell the Regin their folk still are true.<em>

_Say, shall we give now in grateful devotion  
>Blots to the Aesir, and offerings divine:<br>Bread from the cornfield and fish from the ocean,  
>Mead from the beehive and gold from the mine?<br>All our lives shall be one dedication;  
>all our efforts to them shall belong.<em>

_Dear to the Gods is the soul´s adoration;  
>Near to their hearts are our prayers and song.<em>

Hiccup IV kept saying some prayers and blessing until he reaches Commander's High Command Post.

Hiccup: *Whispers* Okay. Here we go. Here we go.

Hiccup IV blew his horn to signal his men to charge. The two sides collide and blood spilled and limbs were torn off. Hiccup IV wanted to throw up, but he knew he has to be strong. He was looking around for Commander with his sword out. Well his father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III gave him that sword to remember him.

Hiccup IV: Mom! Did you find him?

Astrid: No

Commander: Well look what it is. It's a family reunion. Oh, wait. There are only two of you. I got to say this you are like your father. He did have himself killed. Just like how you are getting yourself killed.

Hiccup gave Commander a death glare and lights up his sword.

Hiccup IV: Mom, you don't have to do this. It's your choice.

Astrid: *Chuckles* Oh, son, your father said the same thing to me. I may be 38 years old, but I can still kick some ass.

Hiccup IV: *Chuckles* I think I know where I got my fighting instinct.

Astrid: That's my boy.

Astrid takes out her axe and lights it up.

Astrid: Your dad is a great inventor.

The two Haddocks launch attack at Commander and started fighting.

Gobber: No retreats! This ends now!

Hiccup IV's men advanced with great powerful force.

Fishlegs: You know, Snotlout, I think this will be one of those stories that you can tell to your friends at a party.

Snotlout: I think so, too

Commander sliced Hiccup IV opened from behind. He fell to the ground.

Astrid: SON!

Astrid ran and helped her son.

Hiccup IV: *AAAGGGHH! My stomach.

Commander Walked and kicked Astrid in the head that made her knock out and he pointed a dagger and Hiccup's throw.

Commander: Goodbye, Son of Hiccup.

Hiccup closed his eyes and though his life would end, but out of nowhere a familiar figure sliced Commander from behind and wounded him. He lends Hiccup IV his hand and helped him on his feet. He cannot believe who was in front of him.

Hiccup IV: D-D-D-Dad?

Hiccup III: Hey, son.

Hiccup IV hugged his father as he hugged back.

Hiccup IV: I watched you died.

Hiccup III: He missed my heart and plus I'm good at cheating death. Just like you.

Hiccup III showed his son the knife wound and it was not close to any organ.

Hiccup IV: *Chuckles* Man. What a lousy move?

The two Hiccups looked down at wounded Commander. Hiccup III gave his son his knife to finish him off. Hiccup IV kneel down to Commander and stabs him in the throat and closes his eyes.

Hiccup IV: Odin is now with you.

Astrid got up and looked at her husband, whom she thought was dead.

Hiccup III: Hi, Baby.

Astrid walked and punches her husband in the chest

Hiccup III: I deserved that.

Astrid: That's for scaring me.

Hiccup III: I'm sorry.

Astrid yanks at his collar and kisses him.

Astrid: That's for coming back to us. I love you.

Hiccup III: I love you, too. What did I told you about taking your mother into war!

Hiccup IV: She's talked me into it!

Hiccup III: Come here.

The three Haddocks gave each other a family hug and went back home. Hiccup IV had the greatest day of his life. His father was alive, he has a family, and he is chief. The whole village was at the Great Hall celebrating the return of Hiccup III and the victory of the war.

Hiccup III: I'm so proud of you, son. It may have been hard for you, but I'd probably do the same thing.

Hiccup IV: Thanks, dad, I'm happy that you're here.

Hiccup IV's two kids came up to their dad and got picked up

Hiccup IV: Hey kids.

Hiccup V: Dada

Saga: Dada.

Nami: My hero.

Nami leaned and kissed her husband on the cheek. She also snuck a piece of cloth in his pocket. Hiccup III took the piece of cloth out of his pocket and the awkward thin was that it was Nami's bra.

Hiccup IV: Dad, please hold the kids.

Hiccup IV took the bra and went back to his house to make love with Nami. Astrid came up to her husband and holds one of her grandchildren.

Astrid: I'm not old!

Hiccup III: I never said you were.

Astrid leans in to kiss her husband.

Astrid: He looks like you. He's a great inventor, a wonderful husband and chief, and he's a gift just like you.

Hiccup III: He also has some of you in him. He has your eyes, you bravery, your skills, and you look.

Astrid smiles and punches him.

Hiccup III: Why?

Astrid: You got me in heat.

Hiccup took his grandchildren and let Fishlegs babysit them and he took Astrid home and made love.

Chief Hiccup IV: This is Berk. It's know for harsh whether and the great battlefield in the last couple of year. Dragons never left us and we will never leave them. There maybe madmen in the world, but you can always take them down if you work together. The most important thing of all this is that love is the most powerful thing of all.


End file.
